


PurPorn

by Vegetasan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetasan/pseuds/Vegetasan
Summary: Hier werde ich meine schmutzigen Auftragsarbeiten posten.Es wird dabei um meine OC gehen, der alles mögliche sexuelle passieren wird.Angelehnt sind der Charakter und das Geschehen an meinMSP: Meine Reise (zufinden auf Animexx.)
Relationships: Dryade/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female character(s)/Gaetan
Kudos: 2





	1. Kasimir

**Author's Note:**

> dies ist meine erste Auftragsarbeit im Bereich Porn.
> 
> Der Auftrag wird am Ende des Kapitels stehen.
> 
> Wenn ihr auch Wünsche habt, schreibt mich an, wir werden uns sicherlich einigen können.

„Hm Letho endlich, ich habe gedacht du kommst gar nicht mehr ins Bett.“ Murmelte sie, als ich das Zimmer betrat. Gut, sie hatte mich nicht gesehen oder erkannt. Glücklicherweise war es sehr dunkel in dem Zimmer.  
„Komm her mein Großer, ich brauche dich dringend.“ Stöhnte sie. Die Kerze auf dem Nachtkästchen beleuchtete nicht viel, ließ mich sie aber sehen, doch verhinderte sie zeitgleich, dass sie mich in der Dunkelheit erkannte. Ich grinste, sie lag auf dem Bett, völlig nackt, ein Arm über den Augen, die andere Hand zwischen ihren Beinen.

Das Mittel schien gut bei ihr zu wirken und Letho hatte sich endlich genug betrunken, um bewusstlos vom Stuhl zu kippen. Er hatte ganz schön was vertragen, ich hatte schon beinahe befürchtet, mein Plan ginge nicht auf.  
Leise schlich ich näher ans Bett, ich nahm ein dunkles Tuch aus der Tasche und verbannt ihr rasch damit die Augen. „Letho was?“ wollte sie überrascht wissen. „Schhhhh.“ Beruhigte ich sie.  
„Du möchtest spielen?“ keuchte sie. Ich summte zustimmend. Dann nahm ich das Seil, das ich mitgebracht hatte und schlang es um ihre Handgelenke, möglichst ohne sie zu berühren, noch sollte sie nicht erfahren, dass ich nicht der Hexer war.  
Ich sicherte ihre Handgelenke am Bett, über ihrem Kopf. Noch machte sie freiwillig mit und ich hoffte, es würde so bleiben, auch wenn sie merkte, wer ich war. Jetzt wo sie gesichert war, konnte ich mir die Zeit nehmen und sie ausführlich betrachten. 

Schon als sie mit Letho meine Hütte betreten hatte, wusste ich, dass ich sie haben wollte. Es gab selten Frauen mit einer solchen Ausstrahlung. Zuerst wirkte sie schüchtern, aber als sie die Lage sondiert hatte, kam ihr eigentlicher Charakter durch, willensstark und selbstsicher.  
Ich ließ meinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Lange muskulöse Beine, ein flacher Bauch, auch wenn die Dehnungsstreifen verrieten, dass es nicht immer so war und ihre Brüste hatten eine gute Größe. Deutlich mehr als eine gute Handvoll.

Ihre Nippel waren hart und sie wandte sich unter meinen Blick, als würde sie ihn spüren. „Letho bitte, berühre mich.“ Flehte sie und ich konnte ein stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Schnell entledigte ich mich meiner Kleidung. Ich ließ sie dort zu Boden fallen, wo ich stand. Ich sah sie schlucken, sie rieb ihre Schenkel aneinander, so als ob das Wissen, dass sie von einem nackten Mann beobachtet wurde, sie noch mehr erregte.

Oh ja, was für eine kleine Schlampe. Ich trat nun gänzlich ans Bett, ich leckte mir über die Lippe, das wird eine gute Zeit werden. Ich werde sie die ganze Nacht genießen. Beinahe hätte ich laut gelacht.  
Letho würde sich vermutlich nicht mal im Traum ausmalen, dass seine kleine Freundin, seine Schulden so bezahlen würde.

Ich kniete mich auf das Bett, ich konnte nicht länger warten, ich musste sie berühren. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und legte sie auf ihre Brust. Ich stöhnte, wie weich die Haut dort war. Ich griff etwas fester zu. Jetzt hatte sie endlich bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, jeder ihrer Muskeln hatte sich angespannt. „Wer bist du? Was soll das? Mach mich wieder los!“ forderte sie.

Ich lachte leise, „Jetzt wo ich dich habe, soll ich dich wieder gehen lassen?“ fragte ich sie. „Letho!“ rief sie laut. Schnell legte ich die Hand auf ihren Mund. „Schhhhh, oder willst du das ganze Dorf wissen lassen, dass der gesuchte Königsmörder hier ist? Sollen sie die Wachen rufen?“ wies ich sie drauf hin. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Braves Mädchen.“ Lobte ich sie.  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“ wollte sie dann ängstlich von mir wissen. „Oh, ich habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht, er hat nur so viel getrunken, bis er irgendwann vom Stuhl gekippt ist und dort liegen blieb. Also sei schön leise, bevor einer der Dorfbewohner nach schauen kommt und ihn dort liegen sieht.“ Grinste ich.

Meine Hand knetete ihre Brust und gelegentlich neckte ich ihre Nippel. „Lass mich gehen, bitte.“ Flehte sie und eine einzelne Träne rollte durch ihr Gesicht. Ich leckte sie fort, „Aber, aber, …“ mahnte ich sie. „Ich habe deine Blicke gesehen, wie du mich gemustert hast. Du willst mich genauso, wie ich dich will.“ Flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr und küsste mich ihren Kiefer entlang.  
Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr.“ Bestritt sie. Ich wandte mich ihrer anderen Brust zu. Als sie bemerkte das meine andere Hand ihren Körper hinab wanderte, überkreuzte sie ihre Beine, um mir den Zugang zu verwehren.  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich selbst gestreichelt hast, du hast mich angefleht dich zu berühren.“ Murmelte ich an ihre Brust. Und zwängte meine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel. Sie war mehr als feucht.  
„Ich habe gedacht du seist Letho.“ Rechtfertigte sie sich und als ich aufblickte, konnte ich sehen, wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss. Ich konnte hören, wie sie gerade noch so ein Stöhnen unterdrücken konnte, als meine Finger ihre Schamlippen streiften.  
Ich zog meine Hand zurück und sie entspannte sich leicht, ich schmierte ihre Säfte von meinem Finger an ihren Lippen ab.  
„Du liebst es, nicht wahr? Du bist schon so nass für mich.“ Murmelte ich, ehe selbst ein paar Mal meinen Schaft rauf und runter rieb, um ein bisschen Spannung abzubauen. „Nein, ich will das nicht! Mach mich los!“ bettelte sie.  
„Weißt du, Letho schuldet mir mehr als nur einen Gefallen und jede Menge Münzen. Du schuldest mir auch eine richtige Entschuldigung, aber nach heute Nacht werden wir quitt sein, du kannst es genießen, oder dich weiter weigern.“ Erklärte ich und grinste.

Ich setzte mich rittlings über sie. Sofort spannte sie sich wieder an, „Schhh, keine Sorge, wir fangen langsam an.“ Grinste ich. Mein Schwanz tropfte schon vor Erregung und ich ließ die Tropfen auf ihren Brüsten landen und verteilte sie über ihre Nippel.  
Wieder biss sie sich auf die Lippe, bald wäre sie soweit und sie würde um meinen Schwanz betteln, da war ich mir sicher. Mit meiner Eichel über ihre Nippel zu streichen, fühlte sich himmlisch an und ich musste stöhnen. Aber es würde nicht reichen. Ich rutschte ein wenig weiter nach oben, so dass ich an ihr Gesicht kam.  
„Mach den Mund auf.“ Forderte ich, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und presste ihre Kiefer auf einander. Ich griff nach meinem Schwanz und tätschelte damit ihr Gesicht, verteilte meine Lusttropfen auf ihrer Lippe. „Na los, sei ein braves Mädchen, mach schön den Mund auf.“ 

Sie weigerte sich immer noch, als beugte ich mir zur Seite und fischte nach meinem Gürtel. Als ich ihn erreicht hatte, ließ ich ihn auf ihre Beine schnellen. So wie ich aktuell kniete, konnte ich zwar nicht zielen, aber ihrer Reaktion nach, hatte ich gut getroffen. Sie zischte, weigerte sich aber noch immer den Mund zu öffnen. Als holte ich noch zweimal aus, zu meinem Erstaunen stöhnte sie kurz.  
„Machst du jetzt den Mund auf?“ fragte ich sie, zögerlich nickte sie.

Ich rieb meine Eichel erneut an ihren Lippen, sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen und leckte die Lusttropfen auf. Ich stöhnte, „Wehe du beißt!“ warnte ich sie und schob mich in ihren Mund. Oh ja, das fühlte sich gut an, verdammt gut. Sie fing an mit ihrer Zunge meinen Schaft zu umschmeicheln und saugte ein wenig.  
Sie war nicht schlecht, aber ich wollte mehr.  
Also schob ich mich weiter.  
Besser.  
Sie saugte etwas kräftiger, spielte weiter mit ihrer Zunge. Sie fing sogar leicht an zu stöhnen. Ich wusste es, sie würde es lieben.  
Ich schob mich noch weiter in ihren Mund. Ich wollte ihre Kehle ficken, aber die kleine Schlampe lenkte mich immer wieder in ihre Wange, so dass ich nicht tiefer stoßen konnte.  
Das sanfte kratzen ihrer Zähne war zwar auch nicht schlecht, aber nicht das, was ich wollte.  
Ich packte sie am Haar und zog mich aus ihrem Mund, Speichelfäden verbanden uns.  
Sie keuchte und ich stellte mir ihren verklärten Blick vor. 

„Willst du mehr?“ fragte ich sie. Sie nickte.  
Ich grinste. „Ich kann dich nicht hören.“ Höhnte ich.  
Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippe, „Ja bitte, ich will mehr.“ Bettelte sie dann doch.  
Die Drogen aus ihrem Getränk wirkte nun völlig, sie würde nun nicht mehr gegen mich kämpfen.  
Aber ich würde ihre Fesseln trotzdem nicht lösen, so war es viel ansprechender.  
Ich grinste, ich hatte eine gut bekannte Hexenjägerin unter mir und sie bettelte um meinen Schwanz. Ich stöhnte, diesen Anblick werde ich nie wieder vergessen und ich hoffte insgeheim, dass Letho sich erneut bei mir verschulden würde. Für eine Nacht mit seiner kleinen Freundin, würde ich ihm alles geben.

„Kasimir, bitte.“ Flehte sie und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Keine Sorge, ich vergesse dich schon nicht.“ Versprach ich ihr. Ich hielt ihren Kopf fest und stieß erneut in ihren Mund. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie mich dieses Mal nicht mit der Zunge weglenken konnte.  
Ich war da, wo ich wollte.  
In ihrer Kehle.  
Sie schluckte und würgte um mich herum, was mich erneut zum Stöhnen brachte. Ihre krampfende Kehle massierte meinen Schwanz so wunderbar. Ich zog mich immer nur ein kleines Stück heraus, ehe ich wieder zu stieß. Ihr Hals war so heiß und eng, ich konnte es kaum erwarten, ihre Votze zu ficken.  
Sie schnaufte und einige Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, eine natürliche Reaktion, auf den Fremdkörper in ihrem Hals. Ich war mir sicher, wenn ich jetzt meine Hand an ihre Kehle legen würde, könnte ich mich selbst fühlen. Dieser Gedanke schob mich über die Klippe meines Orgasmus.  
Als ich kam, drückte ich sie soweit auf meinen Schwanz, dass ihre Nase in meinem Schamhaar vergraben war und meine Eier ihr Kinn berührten.  
Ich zwang sie so, alles zu schlucken was ich ihr gab. Ich konnte die Schluckbewegungen spüren, was meinen Schwanz direkt wieder zum Zucken brachte, ich hätte direkt so weiter machen können, aber ich wollte sie ganz genießen und dafür hätten wir später ja auch noch Zeit.

Ich ließ ihr Haar los und zog mich aus ihrem Mund zurück. Ihr Kopf fiel auf das Kissen. Sie rang nach Luft und hustete nebenbei immer mal wieder. Ihr Mund war mit Speichel verschmiert und ihre Lippen geschwollen. Schade, dass ich sie nicht jeden Tag haben konnte. Sie sah mit ihren missbrauchten Lippen wunderschön aus.  
Sie würde sich gut auf meinem Bett machen, ich würde sie dort für immer festhalten und ficken. Aber diese Vorstellung würde sich niemals erfüllen, solange Letho noch Interesse an ihr hatte. Er würde sein Haustier wohl nicht so leicht aufgeben.

Ich rutschte wieder ein Stück runter, so dass ich an ihre Brüste kam. Ich leckte und knapperte und knetete sie, bis die kleine Schlampe nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu stöhnen. Um überall besser an ihren Körper zu kommen, kniete ich mich wieder neben sie.  
Als meine Hand dieses Mal zwischen ihre Beine glitt, öffnete sie, sie freiwillig ein Stück. „Hm, braves Mädchen.“ Lobte ich liebkoste einen ihrer Nippel mit meiner Zunge.

Mit meinen Fingern fuhr ich durch ihre Spalte. Sie triefte schon förmlich vor Erregung. Wenn sie immer so nass wurde, war es kein Wunder, dass Letho sie ausgewählt hatte und behielt.  
So war es viel besser, viel angenehmer als die Huren, die mit Öl nachhelfen mussten. Diese Erregung hier war echt, zwar mit einer kleinen Droge nachgeholfen, aber ihr Stöhnen war nicht vorgetäuscht.  
Sie wölbte sich mir entgegen, als ich ihren Kitzler rieb. Immer wieder umkreiste ich die kleine Knospe mit meinem Daumen und ließ meinen Finger in sie gleiten. Sie stöhnte und fing an sich selbst an meinen Finger zu ficken.

„Kasimir, bitte!“ flehte sie. Ich grinste, „Was willst du Süße?“ säuselte ich. „Bitte mehr, lass mich kommen.“ Bettelte sie. „Wenn du so lieb fragst. Komm wann immer du willst, aber dafür werde ich dich vollkommen beanspruchen, dich für jeden anderen Schwanz für immer ruinieren, so dass du immer wieder zu mir zurück kommen wirst.“ Bot ich ihr an.

Auf ihrer Jagd nach einem Orgasmus hatte sie mich vermutlich nicht wirklich verstanden, aber es war mir egal, ich würde mir so oder so nehmen, was ich wollte. „Ja Kasimir, lass mich nur einfach kommen. Beanspruche mich! Alles was du willst, aber lass mich kommen!“ bettelte sie stöhnend.  
„Ganz wie du willst.“ Versprach ich.  
Ich stieß zwei weitere Finger in sie, kaum hatte ich ein paar Mal in sie gepumpt, kam sie laut stöhnend und ihre Muskeln zogen sich rhythmisch um meine Finger zusammen.

Als die letzte Welle ihres Orgasmus abgeklungen war, zog ich mich aus ihr heraus und hielt ihr meine Hand vor die Lippen, damit sie, sie sauber lecken konnte. Sie verzog zwar das Gesicht, leckte ihren Saft aber von meiner Hand, wie eine Katze Sahne. Wenn ich nicht schon wieder hart gewesen wäre, würde ich es spätestens jetzt wieder sein.  
Sie spreizte ihre Beine, als ich mich dazwischen kniete, ich hatte einen guten Blick auf ihre Spalte, da sie ihre Haare ordentlich kurz hielt.  
Ich überlegte nur einen kurzen Moment, ob ich sie probieren sollte, aber ich entschied mich dagegen. Ich musste jetzt in ihr sein. Ich konnte und wollte nicht länger warten. Sie schien meine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn sie breitete ihre Beine noch ein wenig aus und bog sich mir entgegen.

„Hm, dafür das du anfangs nicht wolltest, bist du jetzt ziemlich unersättlich.“ Lächelte ich, aber ich nahm ihre stumme Bitte gerne an. Ich positionierte mich an ihrem Eingang und ließ meine Spitze mehrmals ihre Falte entlang rutschen. Sie stöhnte frustriert, als ich nicht sofort in sie eindrang.  
„Geduld Kleines. Wir wollen doch die Nacht auskosten.“ Grinste ich.  
Aber dann konnte ich nicht mehr länger zögernd, mit einem kräftigen Stoß war ich in ihr. Mit einem Kuss dämpfte ich ihren Schrei. Sie war verdammt eng um meinen Schwanz. Sie fühlte sich heiß an, als ich ihn sie stieß, immer wieder. Dieses Mal nahm ich keine Rücksicht auf sie.  
Dieses Gefühl machte süchtig. Sie versuchte zu protestieren, mich von sich zu schieben, aber ich hielt einfach ihre Beine fest.  
Benutzte sie als Hebel, um noch tiefer in sie zu stoßen. Ihr Stöhnen war jetzt qualvoll und nicht mehr voller Lust. „Kasimir, bitte hör auf.“ Schluchzte sie. Ich ließ ihr trotzdem keine Zeit, um sich an meine Größe zu gewöhnen. Ich war erneut kurz vor einem Orgasmus.

„So wie du jammerst, scheint der Hexer trotz seiner Größe nicht wirklich gut ausgestattet zu sein.“ Grinste ich. Meine Stöße wurden immer unkontrollierter, ich stieß ein letztes Mal zu, so fest ich konnte und biss in ihre Schulter. Ich schmeckte Blut, aber das war mir egal. Ich liebte das Gefühl, wie mein Sperma direkt gegen ihren Muttermund spritzte.  
Ich zog mich aus ihr heraus und ließ den letzten Schub meines Samens über ihren Bauch spritzen. Oh ja, dieses Bild, vielleicht sollte ich es malen lassen. So wie sie da lag, völlig schlaff, mit ausgebreiteten Beinen, mein Sperma, das aus ihr heraus lief und schluchzend.  
„Du sagtest doch, alles was ich will, wenn ich dir einen Orgasmus erlaube, hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen.“ Lachte ich.  
Sie wimmerte nur. Ich stand auf und blickte auf sie herab. „Dreh dich um!“ befahl ich ihr. Doch sie regte sich nicht. Also griff ich nach meinem Gürtel, der neben ihr lag. Ich peitschte sie damit auf Bauch und Oberschenkel. Der Gürtel hinterließ schöne rote Striemen.  
Die würde man die nächsten Tage, oder noch länger sehen können.

Sie wimmerte und schrie, zwischen den Schlägen schluchzte sie. Da ich befürchtete, dass sie tatsächlich noch das Dorf auf uns aufmerksam machen könnte, nahm ich ein weiteres Tuch und knebelte sie damit. So könnte sie zumindest nicht ganz so laut werden.  
„Auf den Bauch!“ forderte ich erneut, diesmal tat sie was ich wollte, oder zumindest versuchte sie es. Ich musste ihr letztendlich helfen, da sie sich mit den gefesselten Händen nur schlecht bewegen konnte.  
Ich setzte mich auf einen nahen Stuhl und beobachtete sie, ließ ihr Zeit, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Schließlich war eine schluchzende Frau auf Dauer auch langweilig. Lieber wartete ich, bis die Droge erneut ihre Arbeit tat.

Als sie nur noch leise schniefte und sich unbehaglich hin und her wandte, da sie auf den Striemen lag, näherte ich mich dem Bett wieder. „Wirst du jetzt wieder gehorsam sein?“ fragte ich sie leise.  
Sie nickte, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als ich sie am Rücken berührte. Ich strich ihr sanft darüber, bis ich an ihrer Hüfte angekommen war.  
Dort fasste ich sie, „Auf die Knie!“ befahl ich und half ihr diesmal gleich. Dann dirigierte ich ihre Beine auseinander. „Hm, was für ein herrlicher Anblick.“ Summte ich zufrieden.  
Ich strich mit meinen Fingern von ihrem Kitzler bis zu ihrer Rosette. Ich verteilte ihre Säfte dort ein wenig. Sofort gab sie protestierende Laute von sich und versuchte ihre Beine zu schließen.  
Ich schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern. Sie gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, ehe sie stöhnte. Ihr schien das wirklich zu gefallen. Ich korrigierte ihre Beinhaltung. „So bleiben.“ Befahl ich.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da, wehe du bewegst dich. Ich werde es bemerken.“ Ich wartete gar nicht erst darauf, dass sie zustimmte. Ich verließ den Raum, ich brauchte ein Hilfsmittel, schließlich wollte ich sie ficken, nicht sie erziehen. Auf dem Weg kam ich an dem Hexer vorbei, er schnarchte noch immer auf dem Boden, in derselben Position, in der ich ihn verlassen hatte. 

Gut, der würde noch eine ganze Weile weiter schlafen. Ich holte einen alten Besenstil aus einer kleinen Kammer, froh ihn doch noch nicht entsorgt zu haben und zwei weitere Seile.  
Damit ging ich ins Gästezimmer zurück. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, knurrte ich wütend, „Ich hatte doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht bewegen!“ fauchte ich.  
Kaum hatte mich die kleine Schlampe bemerkt, hatte sie versucht unauffällig zurück in Position zu gehen. Ich ließ mehrmals die Seile über ihren Hintern peitschen. Sie schrie zwar jedes Mal kurz, aber es schien ihr trotzdem zu gefallen, so feucht wie sie auf einmal wieder wurde. Sie tropfte ja schon beinahe.

Grob zog ich ihre Beine so weit auseinander, so dass sie nicht vom Bett fiel, aber ihr Hintern auch immer noch hoch genug war, so dass ich sie bequem von hinten nehmen konnte. Dann drückte ich den Besenstil in ihre Kniekehlen und band ihn dort mit den Seilen fest. So konnte sie diese Position nicht mehr verlassen.  
Vorsichtig rieb ich ihr über die roten Stellen, was sie zu stöhnen brachte. 

Ihr Atem ging keuchend, ich war versucht ihr den Knebel wieder abzunehmen, aber für das was ich später noch vorhatte, wäre es besser, wenn sie ihn noch hatte.  
Ich neckte eine Weile ihren Kitzler, bis sie sich wirklich in meine Berührung lehnte, sich bettelnd nach hinten zu mir drückte. „Möchtest du kommen?“ fragte ich sie und lehnte mich über sie, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Dabei rieb ich mit meinem Schwanz über ihre Schamlippen.  
Ich hörte sie stöhnen, „Überlege es dir gut, wenn du jetzt wieder kommst, werde ich auch deinen hübschen roten Arsch ficken.“ Sofort verstummte das Stöhnen und sie versuchte mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch durch den Knebel verstand ich kein Wort.

„Wenn du einen Orgasmus bekommst, werde ich auch deinen Arsch ficken. Wenn du ihn verhindern kannst, dann nicht.“ Log ich sie an. Aber sie würde vermutlich eh nicht verhindern können, dass ich sie kommen ließ. So wie sie bis eben gestöhnt hatte, war sie kurz davor gewesen.  
Langsam drang ich diesmal in sie ein. Sie schien noch enger zu sein als vorhin. Stück für Stück schob ich mich in sie, um sie einen Orgasmus immer näher zu bringen. Langsam bewegte ich mich in ihr, durch diese Stellung konnte ich noch tiefer eindringen und erreichte andere Punkte in ihr.  
Sie keuchte in den Knebel und ich konnte sehen, wie sie die Kiefer auf einander presste, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, den Sex nicht zu genießen.

Ich lehnte mich über sie, griff mit einer Hand nach ihren Brüsten und mit der anderen nach ihrem Kitzler, während ich mich sanft gegen sie schaukelte. Sie würden einen Orgasmus haben, dafür würde ich sorgen.  
Sie zuckte, wann immer ich ihre kleine Knospe berührte, sie versuchte meinen Berührungen zu entgehen, doch meinem Griff entkam sie nicht. Als sie sich endlich an meine Größe gewöhnt hatte und sich ihre Wände nicht mehr an mir festklammerten, richtete ich mich wieder ein wenig auf. So konnte ich ein bisschen besser meine Bewegungen kontrollieren.

Durch mein Sperma und ihre Nässe, gab es bei jedem Stoß unanständige Geräusche. Je näher sie ihrem Orgasmus kam, desto öfter fing sie automatisch an, sich mit mir mit zu bewegen. Doch wann immer sie es merkte, stoppte sie ihre Bewegung sofort. Allerdings konnte sie ihr Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken, egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte.  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich gegen ihren Muttermund stieß, presste ich ein Keuchen aus ihr heraus. „Gib dich deiner Lust hin, es würde nur noch schöner für dich werden.“ Murmelte ich zwischen zwei Stößen. Sie versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln. „Leugne es nicht, dein Körper hat schon lange verraten wie sehr es dir gefällt.“ Ich strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken, das schwache Kerzenlicht ließ ihr feuchte Haut glänzen. 

Sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt, doch als sie anfing zu schluchzen, wusste ich, dass ich gewonnen hatte. Sie war kurz vorm Kommen. „Gib nach Süße. Du kannst es eh nicht mehr verhindern. Wir werden noch viel mehr Spaß haben. Du musst es nur zu lassen.“ Säuselte ich in ihr Ohr. Meine Hand war wieder unter sie gewandert, strich sanft über ihren Venushügel und ihren Kitzler. 

Nach einigen Momenten, die ich sie so neckte, war ihr letzter Widerstand endgültig gebrochen, sie lehnte sich in die Berührungen, stöhnte ihre Lust heraus. Nur als ich mich wieder aufrichtete und mit dem Finger immer mal wieder, vor lauter Vorfreude, über ihre Rosette strich, zuckte sie und verkrampfte sich. Aber dies brachte nur sie und mich unseren Höhepunkten immer näher. 

Sie erreichte ihren vor mir und in dem Moment, als ihre Muskeln sich rhythmisch um mich zusammen zogen, durchbrach ich ihren Muskelring mit meinem Finger.  
Oh ja, dort war sie noch unberührt und verdammt eng. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, ihr erster dort zu sein. Laut stöhnend kam ich in sie.

Als ich später mit ihr endgültig fertig war, liefen noch immer stumme Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Ich hatte sie in der halb knienden, halb liegenden Position gelassen. Ihre beiden Löcher waren rot und geschwollen, mein Sperma quoll aus ihnen hervor, hatte sogar eine kleine Pfütze unter ihr gebildet. Im Laufe der Nacht, hatte ich noch mehrmals beide Löcher gefickt. Schließlich musste man ja die Zeit gänzlich ausnutzen. 

Ich strich ihr über den Hintern. „Ich hoffe, Letho bringt dich auch in Zukunft wieder mit. Seine Schulden bei mir, sind aber aktuell auf jeden Fall bezahlt.“ Lächelte ich auf sie herab. Sie gab nur ein kleines Wimmern von sich. 

Langsam wurde es wirklich Zeit, bald würde der Hexer vermutlich wach werden. Ich schlüpfte in meine Kleidung und machte mich aus dem Zimmer, an der Tür blieb ich noch einmal stehen und genoss den Anblick. 

Sie war voll mit meinem Sperma, ich zuckte mit den Schultern, sollte sie jetzt schwanger sein, wäre es nicht mein Problem, ich würde das Kind nicht anerkennen. Der Hexer kannte sicherlich Mittel, um Schwangerschaften zu beenden und wenn nicht, so brauchte er wenigstens keiner Frau ein Kind stehlen, um einen neuen Hexer draus zu machen. 

Ich suchte ihm die Vorräte zusammen, die er ursprünglich haben wollte und legte sogar zusätzlich das Artefakt mit bei, dass er sich nicht leisten konnte.  
Ein kleiner Brief von mir, verriet ihm, dass seine Kleine bereits für alles bezahlt hätte und auch seine Schulden ausgeglichen hat. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Ich kannte den Hexer gut genug, um zu wissen, dass seine erste Reaktion Zorn und Wut sein würde. Er würde Zeit brauchen, bis ihm deutlich werden würde, dass er immer noch auf mich angewiesen war. Zu keinem anderen konnte er gehen, er war ein gesuchter Mörder, sobald er sich bei einem anderen Händler blicken lassen würde, wüssten auch die Wachen und die Kopfgeldjäger, dass er nicht so tot ist, wie sie glaubten.

Und vielleicht käme er ja sogar auf den Geschmack, sein kleines Haustier zu teilen. In voller Vorfreude grinste ich und verließ das Haus.


	2. Geralt & Gaetan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn man sich drauf verlässt, dass der ander die Tür verschlossen hat

Er legte seine Hand schon wieder auf meinen Oberschenkel und erneut schob ich sie weg. „Lass das endlich.“ Forderte ich.  
„Ach komm schon, lass uns ein wenig Spaß haben.“ Bettelte er leicht.   
„Nein.“ Blieb ich dabei, obwohl der kleine Funke der Erregung in mir langsam immer größer wurde.  
„Wieso denn nicht? Es ist doch nichts dabei, es ist nichts verbindliches.“ Maulte er und rutschte noch näher, so dass sich unsere Oberschenkel nun endgültig berührten. Er wippte langsam mit dem Fuß, so rieben sich unsere Beine aneinander. Damit ich nicht von ihm wegrutschen konnte, hatte er einen Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt, sein Daumen rieb langsam immer mal wieder über meine Flanke.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, dies am Anfang zu ignorieren, so konnte ich mich jetzt nicht mehr aus der Situation zu befreien, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen im Raum auf uns zu lenken.  
„Geralt, lass das!“ zischte ich leise.   
Er lehnte sich zu mir rüber, „Was soll ich lassen?“ fragte er betont unschuldig an mein Ohr.  
Ein Schauer lief über meinen Rücken, als sein Atem meine Haut streifte. „Das, genau das. Lass das!“ presste ich durch meine zusammen gebissenen Zähne hervor. 

„Weißt du, es war ein Fehler, dass ich dich in den sieben Katzen abgelehnt hatte. Und seit dem Lambert so sehr von dir geschwärmt hatte, konnte ich kaum an etwas anderes denken.“ Flüsterte er weiter, dann hauchte er sogar kleine sanfte Küsse auf mein Ohr und an meinem Hals.  
Ich schluckte und presste meine Beine fest zusammen. „Geralt, wir sind beide vergeben!“ versuchte ich es noch einmal.   
„Aber beide sind nicht hier. Außerdem habe ich Letho versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen, bis er wieder vollständig geheilt ist.“ Murmelte er.  
„Das meinte er bestimmt nicht damit.“ Keuchte ich leicht, als er anfing, mit seinen Zähnen leicht über meine Haut zu kratzen und zu knabbern.   
„Er hat es aber auch nicht ausgeschlossen. Und Yen, sie ist ebenfalls nicht hier.“ flüsterte er an meinen Hals. Seine Hand an meiner Seite, war mittlerweile höher gewandert und strich nun leicht über den Ansatz meiner Brust, seine andere Hand lag erneut auf meinem Oberschenkel.

Oh verdammt, die Zauberin hatte recht, als sie von seinen Verführungskünsten schwärmte. Ich musste das hier jetzt beenden, ehe es in einer Katastrophe endete. Als ich jedoch seine Hand wegschieben wollte, fasste er mich am Handgelenk und legte meine Hand nun auf seinen Schritt.   
Er rieb sich an meiner Hand. „Ich nenn dich auch Krümel, wenn du möchtest.“ Schlug er leise vor.  
„Nein! Auf keinen Fall, alles nur nicht das.“ Verbot ich sofort.   
„Was immer du willst.“ Meinte er.   
„Wir sollten das wirklich nicht tun.“ Versuchte ich mich noch einmal zur Ordnung zu rufen, konnte es aber nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Finger selbstständig machten und ihn durch den Stoff seiner Hose zu erkunden.   
„Es wird keiner erfahren.“ Versprach er. Er ließ meine Hand los und glitt dann mit seinen Fingern über meinen Oberschenkel. Ich konnte die Spannung in den Muskeln nicht mehr halten und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine Hand zwischen meine Beine gleiten zu lassen.   
Er übte ein wenig druck aus und ich musste ein leises Wimmern unterdrücken, als er seine Hand wieder weg zog. Aber dann drückte er mir etwas in die Hand. „Geh schon mal hoch. Ich bin sofort da.“ Hauchte er.   
Ich schaute auf den Gegenstand, den er mir gegeben hatte.   
Sein Zimmerschlüssel.  
Ich nickte und stand auf. Ich wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht, als ich spürte wie nass ich vor Erregung bereits war.

Ich eilte aus dem Schankraum und dann die Treppe rauf, um zu den Zimmern der Taverne zu kommen. Ich musste kurz überlegen, aber dann wusste ich wieder, welche Geralts Tür war. Ich schloss sie auf und steckte den Schlüssel von innen ins Schloss. So könnte Geralt die Tür direkt abschließen, wenn er nach kommt.

Ein paar Fackeln erhellten den Raum, er war ordentlich eingerichtet, besser als meines. Es lag aber vermutlich daran, das Yennefer mit ihrer Magie nachgeholfen hatte. Sie hatte uns auf die Inseln gebracht, ehe sie nochmal selbst weg musste, um noch einiges zu erledigen. Und jetzt stand ich hier, weil ich im Begriff war, fremdzugehen.  
Doch bevor mich die Zweifel wirklich einholen konnten, schlangen sich zwei muskulöse Arme um mich und mein Hals wurde von Lippen attackiert. Geralt riss mich somit sehr effektiv aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Hast du die Tür abgeschlossen?“ fragte ich ihn, als er mich zu sich umdrehte.   
„Natürlich.“ Raunte er, seine Stimme klang um einiges tiefer und rauer und jagte mir angenehme Schauer über den Rücken. Schnell waren seine Lippen auf meinen und er küsste mich hungrig. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte er mich mit dem Rücken zur Wand dirigiert und seine Hand wanderte unter mein Hemd.  
„Geralt, warte. Stopp!“ keuchte ich, als er mir ein wenig Luft ließ. Verwirrt hielt er inne.   
„Was, … ich dachte?“ fing er an.   
„Wenn wir das hier fortsetzen wollen, dann nach meinen Regeln.“ Forderte ich. Er nickte und beugte sich wieder vor, um mich zu küssen. Ich stoppte ihn mit meiner Hand.  
„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt mich zu küssen.“ Mahnte ich ihn. Er runzelte die Stirn, als ich auch seine Hand unter meinem Hemd hervor zog.  
„Willst du weiter machen?“ fragte ich ihn.   
Er nickte unbeholfen. „Gut, dann wirst du nichts machen was ich dir nicht vorher erlaubt habe.“ Stellte ich klar. Wieder nickte er. 

„Sehr schön, dann zieh dich jetzt aus. Komplett.“ Befahl ich. Er war ziemlich eifrig dabei, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Er schmiss sie auf den Boden und sah mich dann erwartungsvoll an.  
„Du hättest sie ordentlich weglegen können.“ Seufzte ich. „Räum sie auf den ordentlich auf den Stuhl.“ Forderte ich. Ich hatte keine Lust, dass wir später darüber stolperten.  
„Aber, …“ wollte er widersprechen.   
„Meine Regeln!“ erinnerte ich ihn. Als er nicht sofort reagierte, gab ich ihm einen Klaps auf seinen Hintern. „Na los, oder möchtest du lieber eine Strafe haben?“ fragte ich ihn. Ich konnte ihn schlucken hören, ehe er verneinte.  
Während er seine Sachen zusammen sammelte, schaute ich mich ein wenig in dem Zimmer um. Es gab viele Kisten und sie alle schienen der Zauberin zu gehören.

„Wenn du fertig bist, knie dich hin.“ Befahl ich ihm, ohne auch nur in seine Richtung zu schauen. Etwas hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen. Ein dunkler Seidenschal schaute aus einer der Truhen heraus.  
„Nicht, das gehört Yen.“ Hörte ich den Hexer, als ich nach dem Truhendeckel griff.   
„Hab ich dir erlaubt zu sprechen?“ knurrte ich ihn an. Schuldig senkte er seinen Blick. „Noch ein Verstoß und ich werde dich bestrafen müssen.“ Warnte ich ihn. Er nickte.  
Dann drehte ich mich um und öffnete die Truhe. Beinahe hätte ich ein überraschtes lachen ausgestoßen, aber mit den Dingen, die ich gerade gefunden hatte, könnte die Nacht noch sehr interessant werden.   
Ich nahm den Seidenschal und ein Seil aus der Kiste und ging damit zu dem Hexer zurück. „Immer voller Überraschungen, nicht wahr?“ grinste ich, als ich ihn erreichte und strich ihm federleicht über die Schulter. „Aber keine Sorge, ich verstehe dich sehr gut.“ Beruhigte ich ihn gleich wieder.

„Ich werde dir die Augen verbinden und die Hände fesseln.“ Erklärte ich ihm und gab ihm die Möglichkeit jetzt noch alles zu stoppen. „Wie ist dein Wort, wenn alles zu viel wird?“ wollte ich von ihm wissen, schließlich wollte ich mit ihm spielen, nicht ihn zu irgendwas zwingen, was er in Wirklichkeit gar nicht wollte. Er runzelte die Stirn, „Emhyr.“ Flüsterte er dann.  
„Sehr gut mein kleiner Wolf.“ Lobte ich ihn. Er knurrte leise und ich packte ihn am Haar. „Was war das?“ wollte ich von ihm wissen, doch er schwieg.  
„Hände auf den Rücken.“ Forderte ich. Doch er bewegte sich nicht. Ich zog ein weniger fester an seinem Kopfhaar.   
„Hände auf den Rücken.“ Befahl ich erneut, doch er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. So war das also, er wollte testen.   
„Gut, wie du willst.“ Ich ließ ihn los und entfernte mich von ihm.   
Wenn er direkt am Anfang eine Bestrafung möchte, soll er sie bekommen. 

Ich hatte in der Kiste etwas gesehen, dass ich jetzt gut nutzen konnte. Ich ließ das Seil und das Tuch beim Bett fallen und ging zu der Truhe.   
Der mit Leder umwickelte Griff lag gut in der Hand und ließ sich gut schwingen. Als ich es aus der Kiste gezogen hatte, fiel dabei auch noch etwas anderes raus. Ein kleines Geschirr aus Leder, freudig grinsend ging ich zu dem Hexer zurück, blieb aber hinter ihm stehen.   
Ich schwang mit meiner Hand und die Riemen des Floggers klatschten auf seine Haut. Erschrocken zischte er und verspannte sich völlig. Ich wartete einen Moment, doch er sagte nichts. Ich holte erneut aus und traf ein wenig härter. Wieder zuckte er.  
„Du wolltest ja nicht hören und ich hatte dich gewarnt.“ Flüsterte ich ihm zu und ließ die Riemen über seine Haut gleiten. Ich lehnte mich von hinten gegen seinen Rücken und ließ meine Hand über seine Brust wandern.   
„Wirst du jetzt hören, mein kleiner Wolf?“ wollte ich von ihm wissen. Er knurrte erneut bei dem Namen, daher zwickte ich ihn mit meinen Fingernägeln in die Brustwarze und er jaulte kurz auf.   
„Also gut, scheinbar bist du eher ein kleiner Welpe, der noch Erziehung braucht. Krabble zur Wand und stell dich in die Ecke, die Hände an die Wand, den Rücken leicht gebeugt.“ Forderte ich ihn auf.  
Er zögerte und sah mich unsicher an.  
„Los!“ zischte ich und zeigt in die Ecke, in der ich ihn haben wollte. Er bewegte sich nun, aber meiner Meinung nach immer noch zu langsam. Ich ließ den Flogger seinen Hintern treffen und jetzt beeilte er sich tatsächlich.  
Er nahm die Haltung ein, die ich gefordert hatte und sah unsicher über seine Schulter zu mir. Ich korrigierte seine Haltung noch ein wenig. Die Hände ein bisschen tiefer, dafür aber weiter auseinander, damit er sich ein wenig mehr vorbeugen musste.   
Auch die Füße trat ich breiter. Zum einen damit ich einen guten Blick auf ihn hatte und zum anderen, dass er einen stabileren Stand hatte.

„Du weißt, dass dies hier deine eigene Schuld ist. Du zwingst mich dazu, weil du nicht hören konntest.“ Redete ich ihm ein. Betrübt ließ er den Kopf hängen. „Der Abend hätte so schön sein können, aber nun muss ich dich bestrafen.“ Fuhr ich fort.  
„Du wirst zählen, verstanden?“ forderte ich, er nickte.   
Ich schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern. „Ich habe dich nicht gehört!“ knurrte ich leise.   
„Ja, ich habe verstanden, ich werde zählen. Wie viele?“ wollte er dann leise wissen.  
„Bis ich mir sicher bin, dass du deinen Ungehorsam bereust.“ Grinste ich. Erschrocken ruckte sein Blick zu mir.

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß was Roches Männer getan haben und wie der Körper eines Hexers auf zu viel Schmerz reagieren kann. Ich werde dir nicht ernsthaft Schaden.“ Sanft strich ich ihm durchs Haar. Er beruhigte sich, „Bereit?“ fragte ich ihn. Er nickte, „Ja.“ Bestätigte er.  
Zufrieden lächelte ich, gut, er schien wirklich zu lernen.  
„Ich will nur dein Zählen hören!“ warnte ich ihn noch einmal und fing dann an.

Ich holte erneut aus, mit jedem Schlag nutzte ich etwas mehr Kraft. Er zischte, „Zehn.“ Keuchte er dann. So langsam bildeten sich die ersten Striemen auf seinem Rücken, zarte rosa Streifen, eigentlich kaum zu sehen. 

„25.“ Es war nur noch ein Schluchzen, was von ihm kam. „Bitte nicht mehr, es tut mir leid.“ Wimmerte er leise.

„30.“ Hauchte er, kaum zu verstehen durch sein Schluchzen und den Schluck auf, den er dadurch bekommen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und rutschte an der Wand runter. 

Als er aber meine Schritte hörte, zuckte er zusammen und versuchte sich wieder auf zu richten.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Schluchzte er erneut.  
„Schhhh, das hast du gut gemacht. Dir ist vergeben.“ Beruhigte ich ihn und kniete mich neben ihn. Er rollte sich vor mir zusammen, mit dem Kopf auf meinen Oberschenkeln. Sachte strich ich ihm durch das Haar. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, das hast du wirklich gut gemacht.“ Lobte ich ihn.

Ich war wirklich erstaunt, wie viel er ausgehalten hatte, zwischendurch hatte ich die Befürchtung gehabt, es wäre zu viel und er würde sein sicheres Wort sagen, aber er hat mir genug vertraut, dass ich die Grenze erkennen würde.

Ich hielt ihn eine ganze Weile so, bis ich ein feuchtes Tuch holte und sein Gesicht damit reinigte. Ein Blick in seinen Schritt zeigte deutlich, wie sehr ihm die Bestrafung und das Kuscheln gefielen. Seine Erektion stand immer noch stolz da und ein Lusttropfen glitzerte auf seiner Eichel.   
„Stell dich wieder in die Position.“ Forderte ich von ihm. Er sah mich zögernd an, als ich aber warnend eine Augenbraue hob, beeilte er sich der Forderung nach zu kommen. 

„So schön.“ Hauchte ich, als ich ihm anerkennend über den geröteten Rücken strich. Er zischte kurz auf, blieb aber sonst ruhig stehen. Ich knetete seinen Hintern, was ihn aufstöhnen ließ und ging dann um ihn rum.  
„Schließ deine Augen.“ Befahl ich ihm, diesmal tat er direkt, ohne zu zögern was ich von ihm wollte. Ich strich ihm über seine vernarbte Brust und ließ meine Finger dann über seinen Bauch nach unten wandern.  
Langsam ging ich vor ihm in die Knie und der Geruch seiner Erregung ließ mich meine Lippen lecken. Ich schlang meine Hand um ihn und bewegte sie leicht. Er ruckte mit seiner Hüfte.   
„Still halten.“ Warnte ich ihn und nahm die Bewegung meiner Hand wieder auf.   
Ich tat dies eine ganze Weile, bis sein Atem nur noch stoßweise kam. Ich beugte mich nach vorne und ließ meine Zunge über seine Spitze gleiten. Er zischte und ich konnte fühlen, wie sehr er seine Muskeln anspannte, um sich nicht unwillkürlich zu bewegen.

Nachdem ich ihn eine Weile geneckt hatte, ließ ich ihn ganz in meinen Mund gleiten. „Oh fuck!“ stöhnte er. Ich schielte nach oben, er hatte seine Augen zusammen gekniffen und biss sich auf die Lippe. So wie seine Armmuskeln angespannt waren, hatte er wohl seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt oder krallte sich in die Holzvertäfelung. 

Er pochte leicht auf meiner Zunge, als ich ihn tief in meinen Mund saugte. Daher entließ ich ihn und er stöhnte frustriert auf. Er war kurz vorm kommen gewesen. „Noch nicht mein kleiner Wolf.“ Murmelte ich und tätschelte sein Oberschenkel.   
„Bitte.“ Flehte er.   
„Nein, noch nicht.“ Erwiderte ich.   
„Ich, ich werde alles machen was du sagst, bitte, ich muss kommen.“ Flehte er weiter.   
Doch ich ignorierte seine Bitten. Ich griff nach dem kleinen Ledergeschirr und öffnete es. Als ich nach seinem Schaft griff, stöhnte er zuerst erleichtert auf, ehe ihm scheinbar bewusst wurde, was ich machte.  
„Nein, bitte. Nicht das. Lass mich kommen, bitte!“ bettelte er verzweifelt, als ich die Riemen schloss. Sein ganzer Körper war steif wie ein Brett, aber er hatte seine Augen weiter hin geschlossen, als ich mich aufrichtete.

„So ein guter kleiner Wolf.“ Lobte ich ihn dafür und küsste ihn. Ich war erstaunt, wie gierig er diesen erwiderte. Ich ging um ihn herum in Richtung Bett.  
„Dreh dich um, die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Du darfst die Augen wieder aufmachen.“ Forderte ich ihn auf. Ich blieb vor dem Bett stehen und beobachtete ihn. Seine Pupillen waren so stark erweitert, dass man kaum noch erkennen konnte, dass sie eigentlich geschlitzt waren. Seine Atmung ging leicht angestrengt. Sein Schwanz stand steif von seinem Körper ab und zeigte leicht nach oben.   
Als Hexer hatte er natürlich einen sehr guten Körperbau, aber ich fand, er war nichts im Vergleich zu Letho. 

Neugierig beobachtete er mich, vermutlich wollte er zu gerne wissen, wie es weiter geht. Ich hatte zuerst überlegt, dass er mich ausziehen sollte, aber hatte mich dann doch anders entschieden. Langsam öffnete ich die Schnürung an meinem Hemd und ließ den Ausschnitt locker auffallen. Dann beugte ich mich tiefer als nötig runter, um die Dolche aus meinen Stiefeln zu ziehen und dann auch die Stiefel auszuziehen. Beides legte ich auf den Stuhl in der Nähe. Dann wandte ich ihm den Rücken zu und zog provokant langsam meine Hose aus.   
Bevor ich mein Hemd auszog, drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm. Er schluckte aufgeregt, als ich es zur Seite legte und sein Schwanz zuckte ein wenig.   
„Magst du was du siehst?“ fragte ich ihn. Vorsichtig nickte er.

Ich ging die paar Schritte zurück, bis ich mit meinen Beinen an das Bett stieß und setzte mich. Ich spreizte meine Schenkel ein wenig, um ihm einen besseren Blick zu gewähren.

Mit meiner Hand strich ich mir ein wenig über den Bauch, bis ich sie zu meiner Brust hob und sie ein wenig knetete. Dabei strich der Stoff meines BHs über die Brustwarze, so dass sie sich verhärtete und sich durch den Stoff abhob.  
Mit meiner anderen Hand tat ich dasselbe, bis ich sie schließlich über meinen Bauch zu meinen Oberschenkeln wandern ließ. Ich strich auf meinem Oberschenkel rauf und runter, bis ich sie zu meinem Schritt führte und über den Stoff meiner Unterwäsche strich.

Ich stöhnte leise, der Stoff war mehr als feucht und die Berührung dadurch umso intensiver. Geralts Blick lag die ganze Zeit auf mir und verfolgte jeder meiner Bewegungen.   
Ich ließ ihn mich eine ganze Weile beobachten, so wie auch ich ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete und jede seiner Regungen aufnahm.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als ich meine Hand unter den Stoff wandern ließ und musste auf stöhnen, als ich anfing mich selbst zu fingern. Geralt leckte sich über die Lippen und die Spannung in seinen Armen verriet mir, wie sehr er sich anstrengen musste, sich nicht zu bewegen.

„Möchtest du mit machen?“ fragte ich ihn stöhnend. Eifrig nickte er.   
„Ich kann dich nicht hören!“ entgegnete ich ihm streng und stöhnte erneut, als ich meinen Kitzler umkreiste.  
„Ja, ich möchte mitmachen, bitte. Lass mich dich lecken.“ Bat er schnell. Zustimmend nickte ich.  
„Dann komm her, kleiner Wolf.“ Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und kniete sich schnell zwischen meine Beine. Ich zog meine Hand weg und hielt sie ihm hin. Gehorsam leckte er sie sauber.  
„Hm, so ein guter kleiner Wolf.“ Lobte ich ihn. 

Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und ich konnte seinen Atem durch mein nasses Höschen spüren. Doch er stoppte seine Bewegung und sah fragend zu mir auf, aufmunternd nickte ich ihm zu. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Oberschenkel und fing an, über den Stoff zu lecken.  
Mit seiner Zunge fuhr er die Konturen meiner Spalte nach und erkundete meinen Kitzler.   
„Hm, du bist gut.“ Lobte ich ihn und lächelnd schielte er zu mir rauf.  
Langsam, fast unmerklich, schob er seine Hände immer höher, während er mich durch meine Unterwäschen leckte. Als seine Hände meine Unterwäsche erreichte, sah er kurz zu mir auf und sah sofort ertappt aus, als er meinem Blick begegnete. „Bitte?“ fragte er hauchend.  
Ich erlaubte es ihm und half ihm, mein Höschen auszuziehen. 

Ich musste mich nach hinten abstützen und ließ stöhnend meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als Geralt mit seiner Zunge durch meine Falte fuhr.   
Er war wirklich gut und seinem Stöhnen nach, gefiel ihm das auch ziemlich.   
Er malte mit seiner Zunge wirre Muster und saugte gelegentlich an meinem Kitzler, durch mein zurück zucken, hatte er schnell gelernt, mit welcher Intensität er das machen konnte.

Ich griff in sein Haar, als er ungefragt zwei Finger in mich einführte, aber ich korrigierte ihn nicht. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Yennefer hatte wirklich recht, als sie von seinen Künsten schwärmte. Ich ließ ihn daher für eine Weile selbst das Tempo bestimmen.

Doch als ich mich immer weiter meinem Höhepunkt näherte zog ich ihn von mir. Fragend schaute er mich an.   
„Leg dich auf das Bett!“ forderte ich ihn auf. Ohne zu zögernd folgte er meinem Befehl und ich stand auf, um das Seil aufzuheben. 

Er beobachtete mich, um ja keine Bewegung zu verpassen. „Nimm deine Hände über den Kopf.“ Bat ich ihn. Schließlich wusste ich nicht genau, ob seine Weigerung am Anfang gegen das fesseln wirklich nur ein Test auf meine Reaktion war, oder ob gefesselt werden, eine seiner Grenzen war.  
Doch erfreulicherweise hob er seine Hände zum Kopfteil des Bettes.

Ich fesselte ihm die Handgelenke zusammen und band sie dann am Bett fest. Allerdings mit einem Knoten, der ein schnelles öffnen zuließ, sollte es nötig sein.   
Ich hockte mich neben das Bett, bei seinem Kopf und sah ihn ernst an, „Ist noch alles in Ordnung? Oder wird dir das zu viel?“ wollte ich wissen.  
Überrascht sah er mich an. „Wir können weiter machen, warum fragst du?“ fragte er mich verwirrt. 

Ich strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn, „Weil ich deine Grenzen nicht kenne. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, was du wirklich nicht möchtest.“ Erklärte ich ihm. Er runzelte die Stirn und ich befürchtete schon, dass er das Spiel abbrechen wollte.  
„Du wirst wirklich aufhören, wenn ich das sage?“ fragte er mich.   
„Ja, sobald du das Wort sagst, dass wir vorher fest gelegt haben, werde ich sofort aufhören.“ Bestätigte ich.   
„Aber, … aber was ist, wenn du noch nicht fertig bist? Yen wird immer beleidigt und wütend, wenn ich nicht mehr will oder kann.“ Murmelte.  
„Oh, mein kleiner Wolf. Dann ist Yennefer keine gute Dominante. Es geht hierbei nicht nur um mich oder sie, viel mehr um dich. Sich jemanden zu unterwerfen, benötigt viel Vertrauen und dass sollte niemals missbraucht werden. Deswegen zögere niemals, dein Wort zu benutzen. Ich werde dann sofort aufhören und dich deswegen nicht bestrafen.“ Versprach ich ihm und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Dann lass uns weiter machen, bitte?“ fragte er.   
„Natürlich. Du bist schließlich ein guter Junge gewesen.“ Lächelte ich. Während wir uns küssten, kletterte ich über ihn auf das Bett.  
Unser kleines Gespräch hatte unserer Erregung keinen Abbruch getan. Eher im Gegenteil, auch wenn Geralt mich sonst als Quälgeist beschimpfte, vertraute er mir trotz seiner scheinbar schlechten Erfahrung soweit, dass er mir erlaubte ihn zu fesseln.

Geralt stöhnte in den Kuss und ich fing an, mich an ihm zu reiben. Ich hatte mich auf seine Hüfte gesetzt, seinen Schaft so zwischen uns, dass er bei jeder Bewegung, an meinem Kitzler und meinen Schamlippen entlang glitt, er aber nicht in mich eindringen konnte.  
Die Riemen um seinen Schaft, waren nicht schmal genug, dass sie ihn ein schnitten, aber auch nicht breit genug, um jetzt zu stören. Wer auch immer, dies entworfen hatte, wusste, was er tat. 

Geralt stöhnte unter mir und zog leicht an den Fesseln, er hatte seinen Kopf ins Kissen gepresst und seine Augen geschlossen. Ich selbst musste bei der köstlichen Reibung stöhnen und stützte mich mit meinen Händen auf seiner Brust ab.  
Ich kratzte leicht über seine Haut, während ich mich meinem Höhepunkt immer näher schaukelte. Ich achtete nicht wirklich darauf, als Geralt sich plötzlich auf die Lippe bis, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Zu nah war ich an der Kante.  
Meine Zehen kräuselten sich und ich krallte mich mit meinen Nägeln in seine Haut.   
Meine Muskeln zogen sich rhythmisch zusammen und ein starkes Glücksgefühl raste durch meinen Körper.

Nur am Rande, wie in einem Nebel, bekam ich mit, dass jemand die Tür öffnete und herein trat. „Geralt hast du, …?“ fragte eine männliche Stimme. Schritte kamen näher.  
„Du solltest doch die Tür zu schließen.“ Keuchte ich, unfähig während der letzten Wellen meines Orgasmus etwas anderes zu tun.  
Geralt hatte sich völlig versteift, er hatte wohl auch nicht unbedingt mit einem Besucher gerechnet. 

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich spürte, wie die Matratze sich hinter mir senkte und sich zwei Arme um mich schlangen.  
„Hm er hat wohl mehr als nur dich gesehen.“ Grinste der andere Hexer in meinen Nacken. „Was, … das ist nicht …“ stotterte ich. „Was? Das ist nicht, wonach es aussieht?“ lachte der andere Hexer leise. 

„Für mich sieht es ziemlich danach aus, dass du unseren Wolf ans Bett gefesselt hast, um ihn zu zähmen. Aber du solltest wissen, Wölfe lassen sich niemals völlig beherrschen.“ Mit diesen Worten wurde ich ein wenig angehoben und dann auf Geralts Schwanz niedergelassen.   
Ich konnte nicht anders als zu stöhnen, bei dem unerwarteten eindringen. Aber auch Geralt ließ es nicht kalt. Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln und biss die Zähne auf einander.  
„Gaetan, bitte!“ flehte er und hob seine Hüfte ein wenig. Er drang so noch tiefer in mich ein, aber ich konnte nicht zurückweichen. Der Katzen Hexer hinter mir hielt mich auf ihm fest.   
Während Gaetans Hände sich um meine Brüste legten und leicht kneteten und liebkosten, stieß Geralt immer verzweifelter in mich.  
„Oh Fuck, lass mich kommen, bitte!“ flehte der weißhaarige unter mir. Ich hatte meinen Kopf nach hinten auf Gaetans Schulter gelehnt und konnte nicht anders, als diese Behandlung zu genießen. Die verzweifelten Stöße, die zarten Liebkosungen an meiner Brust, Gaetans Atem an meinem Ohr und meine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit, das alles zusammen ließ mich beinahe erneut kommen.

„Na komm Wolf, spritz schon ab, wenn du es willst. Sie kann dich nicht mehr daran hindern.“ Flüsterte Gaetan.   
„Ich kann nicht!“ rief Geralt schon beinahe.  
Scheinbar begriff Gaetan langsam, „Was für ein ungezogenes Mädchen.“ Grinste er an mein Ohr. Er legte seinen Arm um meinen Bauch und hielt mich fest. Mit der anderen Hand griff er zwischen meine Beine, nach Geralts Schwanz.   
Geralt hatte mit seiner Bewegung aufgehört und Gaetan hielt mich so, dass er an die Riemen kam, aber Geralt nicht ganz aus mir rutschte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er die Riemen gelöst und drückte mich zurück auf den Schwanz. Geralt stöhnte erleichtert und mit einigen kräftigen Bewegungen brachte er sich zum Höhepunkt.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu stöhnen während er mich füllte. Ich konnte spüren, wie sein Schwanz in mir pochte, während er seinen Samen in mich pumpte.  
Plötzlich fühlte ich ein weiteres paar Hände auf mir. Erschrocken blickte ich auf, Gaetan hatte scheinbar das Seil um Geralts Handgelenke gelöst und dieser hielt mich nun an meinen Oberschenkeln fest.   
„Halt sie fest, damit sie nicht abhaut.“ Forderte Gaetan und Geralt setzte sich auf, ohne seinen Schwanz aus mir rutschen zu lassen. Meine Hände waren zwischen unseren Oberkörpern gefangen und Geralt umschlang mich mit seinen muskulösen Armen. Gaetan kletterte vom Bett und ich hörte, wie er die Zimmertür abschloss.

Doch Geralt lenkte mich gekonnt ab, in dem er kleine Küsse an meinem Hals verteilte. „Ich denke, ich sollte den Gefallen erwidern.“ Murmelte er leise und schickte mir kleine Schauer über den Rücken.   
„Für dich gilt dasselbe, was du mir vorhin sagtest. Sobald du Emhyr sagst, sorge ich dafür, dass wir sofort aufhören.“ Erklärte er. Ich nickte daraufhin. „Ja.“ Konnte ich nur stöhnen.   
Ich spürte wie meine Erregung noch weiter wuchs, ich hatte noch nie einen Dreier gehabt, ihn mir aber immer gewünscht.   
Ich sah, wie Geralt und Gaetan Blicke austauschten, verstand aber nicht, was sie bedeuteten. Der anderen Hexer hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit ebenfalls entkleidet und kam zurück zum Bett.  
„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir die kleine Viper hier nicht gezähmt kriegen.“ Grinste er und zog meinen Kopf in den Nacken, so dass ich ihn ansehen musste.  
Ich schluckte als ich seinen lustvollen Blick sah. Geralt nutzte meine neue Position und griff meine ungeschützte Haut an meiner Kehle, mit seinen Zähnen an. Er biss hart genug zu, so dass es leicht schmerzte, aber keine Spuren hinterlassen würde.  
Ich zischte, wehrte mich aber nicht wirklich. Gaetan widmete sich wieder meinen Brüsten, wobei ich merkte, dass mir einer der beiden, meinen BH ausgezogen haben musste, ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte.  
Sie hielten mich eine ganze zeit lang so in der Zange, ohne dass ich mich bewegen konnte. Ich versuchte Geralts Schwanz zu reiten, doch Gaetan hielt mich fest und von Geralt erhielt ich einen leichten Schlag auf meinen Oberschenkel.  
„Du solltest dich vielleicht erst einmal bei Gaetan bedanken, dass er sich uns angeschlossen hat.“ Meinte Geralt und zog sich von mir zurück. Ich wimmerte leicht, bei dem Verlust seines Schwanzes in mir. Geralt stand vom Bett auf und Gaetan stellte sich vor mich, ohne meine Haare los zu lassen und dirigierte mich zu seinem Schritt.  
Er war schon halb hart, als er seinen Schwanz an meinem Gesicht rieb. „Wehe du beißt!“ warnte er, ehe er seine Eichel an meine Lippen drückte. Erstaunt sah ich kurz zu ihm auf, er schien es demnach ein wenig rauer zu mögen.   
„Mach den Mund auf!“ forderte er, als ich zögerte. Vorsichtig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er knurrte leise und drückte seinen Schwanz etwas fester gegen meine Lippen.   
Doch ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Geralt sich mittlerweile hinter mir befand und ich keuchte überrascht auf, als er mir auf den Arsch schlug. Gaetan nutzte dies natürlich gleich und schob seinen Schwanz in meinen Mund. Mit meinen Händen stützte ich mich an seinen Oberschenkeln ab und tat so, als würde ich ihn von mir schieben wollen.  
„Wir müssen dich wohl wirklich erst zähmen.“ Raunte Geralt von hinten an mein Ohr. Zustimmend summte ich um Gaetans Schwanz. Doch er zog mich auf einmal von seinem Schwanz, erschrocken sah ich zu ihm auf. „Na sieh einer an, eine Dominante, aber auch eine Unterwürfige.“ Grinste er auf mich herab. So gut ich konnte, nickte ich.   
„Bist du als Unterwürfige genauso gut?“ wollte Geralt wissen. „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe noch nicht viel ausprobiert.“ Gab ich zu. „Aber ich mag, es mich auf die Vorlieben meiner Partner einzustellen, so kann ich neue Dinge ausprobieren.“ Fügte ich dann noch an. Gaetan grinste noch breiter und beugte sich zu mir runter. „Dann würdest du für mich die Widerspenstige spielen, die wir erst ein bisschen zu ihrem Glück zwingen müssen?“ fragte er. 

Ich nickte hastig. „Ja. Geralt kennt das Wort, wenn mir alles zu viel wird. Sei nur nicht zu grob.“ Bat ich ihn. „Keine Sorge, dank der Hexer Sinne können wir riechen, wenn aus Lust und Erregung, Schmerz und Angst wird.“ Versprach er. Dann drückte er mir einen Kuss auf. Er war berauschend.

„Halt ihre Arme fest, Geralt.“ Forderte Gaetan dann. Dieser tat, was ihm befohlen wurde, lehnte sich aber kurz zu mir. „Keine Sorge, wir passen schon auf dich auf.“ Versprach er noch, ehe Gaetan wieder in meine Haare Griff und mich auf seinen Schwanz zog. Ich würgte ein wenig, als er meinen Rachen berührte.  
Auch wenn ich am liebsten direkt angefangen hätte, ihn abzusaugen, konnte ich nicht. Schließlich sollte ich mich ein wenig wehren. Daher versuchte ich, gegen seine Hand zu drücken, die mich am Hinterkopf festhielt, um mich von seinem Schritt zu entfernen. Doch Gaetan hielt dagegen, so dass ich versuchte meine Hände zu befreien. Aber auch dem Griff von Geralt konnte ich nicht entkommen.

„Ich denke, ich weiß etwas Besseres.“ Murmelte Gaetan nach einiger Zeit. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, gefiel es ihm doch nicht? Er zog sich von mir zurück und ich beobachtete ihn, wie er ein dickes Fell nahm und es auf den Tisch legte. „Bring sie her Geralt.“ Wies er den anderen Hexer an. Der zog mich vom Bett, auf meine Füße und dann zum Tisch zu Gaetan.   
Dieser hob mich kurzer Hand auf und legte mich auf den Tisch, positionierte mich so, dass mein Kopf über die Kante hing. Unsicher beobachtete ich die beiden. Gaetan hatte sich das Seil genommen und kam damit wieder zum Tisch zurück.   
„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du nach uns trittst.“ Grinste er und stellte meine Beine auf, so dass sich Wade und Oberschenkel berührten. Seine Hände widersprachen seinen Worten, denn er wickelte das Seil sanft um meine Beine und prüfte, dass sie auch wirklich nicht zu fest saßen.   
Ich war froh darüber, dass Gaetan die Tür verschlossen hatte, denn so ausgestellt, wie ich jetzt war, wollte ich nun wirklich nicht noch von jemanden Fremden überrascht werden.   
Als meine Beine gefesselt waren, schob der Hexer sie auseinander, so dass ich völlig entblößt war und sicherte sie mit einem weiteren Seil, damit ich sie nicht schließen konnte.  
Ich schluckte nervös, was würden sie mit mir machen?  
Meinen Kopf konnte ich in dieser Position ebenfalls kaum bewegen, nur meine Arme waren noch nicht eingeschränkt. Unbewusst beschleunigte sich meine Atmung ein wenig und ich bekam Herzklopfen.  
Die beiden Hexer reagierten sofort. Geralt stellte sich zwischen meine Beine und strich beruhigend darüber, während Gaetan sich zu mir beugte und mich anschaute. „Schhhh, keine Sorge kleine Viper. Du machst das gut.“ Sprach er leise zu mir.   
„Geralt, gib ihr eine kleine Belohnung.“ Wandte sich Gaetan an den anderen. Ich zischte, als ich plötzlich seine Zunge an meiner Spalte fühlte. Ich versuchte, weg zu zucken, doch ich konnte mich kaum bewegen.  
„Nicht.“ Bat ich leise. Gaetan strich über meine Wange, „Wie fühlst du dich?“ wollte er wissen. Ich schluckte. „Nervös und empfindlich.“ Gab ich zu. Der Hexer nickte, „Keine Sorge. Dir wird es gut gehen.“ Versprach er. Dann richtete er sich auf und ich konnte einen guten Blick auf seinen Schwanz werfen. Er war hart und tropfte leicht und aus dieser Perspektive sah er riesig aus. Vielleicht nicht der dickste, aber er hatte eine beträchtliche Länge.  
Gaetan legte seine Hände auf meine Brüste und massierte sie leicht, während Geralt seine Bemühungen zwischen meinen Schenkeln fortsetzte. 

„Mach deinen Mund auf.“ Forderte der Katzen Hexer dann und stupste meine Lippen mit seinem Schwanz an. Zögernd tat ich, was er verlangte.  
Als er sich jedoch immer weiter in meinen Mund schob, wollte ich protestieren, aber mit vollem Mund ging das nicht wirklich.  
Ich drückte mit meinen Händen gegen seine Oberschenkel und gab wimmernde Geräusche von mir. Ich hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und musste würgen, als er meinen Rachen berührte.   
Endlich hörte er mit der Bewegung auf und zog sich ein Stück zurück.   
„Versuch durch die Nase zu atmen und entspann dich.“ Wies er mich an und stieß wieder leicht zu. Er wiederholte diese Bewegung immer wieder, bis ich mich halbwegs daran gewöhnen konnte.  
Dann schob er sich weiter, „Du musst schlucken.“ Mahnte mich Gaetan, als er immer wieder gegen meine Kehle stieß. Ich versuchte es ja, aber es ging nicht.   
Trotz meiner Proteste zog er sich diesmal nicht zurück. Ich spürte seine Finger an meinem Hals, er massierte meinen Kehlkopf, bis mir das Schlucken endlich gelang und der Hexer mit einem lauten Stöhnen in meine Kehle glitt.

„So ein gutes Mädchen.“ Lobte er, während er meinen Hals fickte. Seine Eier schlugen mir dabei ins Gesicht und verzweifelt nutzte ich jede Möglichkeit, um Luft in meine Lungen zu kriegen.  
„Hier, fühl es selbst.“ Murmelte er zu mir und legte meine Hand an meine Kehle.  
Ich konnte ihn, in meinem Hals fühlen, wie er rein und raus glitt. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und fester. Vermutlich würde er bald kommen.

Ich sollte recht behalten, schon bald schob er sich soweit in meine Kehle, wie er konnte und ich spürte das pochen seines Schwanzes in meinem Hals. Er blieb eine Weile so, bis er mich endlich freigab. Hustend und keuchend schnappte ich nach Luft und wurde selbst von einem Orgasmus überrollt.  
Geralt hatte seine Bemühungen mit seiner Zunge und seinen Fingern nicht eingestellt und die plötzliche Sauerstoffzufuhr sorgte dafür, dass ich über die Kante fiel, ohne bemerkt zu haben, wie ich mich einem Orgasmus näherte. 

Meine Beine zitterten und ich versuchte immer noch, meine Atmung zu beruhigen. „Du musst sie ausprobieren Geralt. Ich konnte meinen ganzen Schwanz in ihre Kehle stecken.“ Forderte Gaetan. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte ich nicht nochmal. Mein Hals fühlte sich schon rau an.  
Aber die Hexer tauschten einfach ihre Positionen.  
So sehr ich auch meine Kiefer aufeinander presste, konnte ich mir ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als Gaetan anfing mich zu fingern. Geralt nutzte dies und schob nun seinerseits seinen Schwanz zwischen meine Lippen. Er ging nicht ganz so langsam vor, wie Gaetan, aber dafür war er glücklicherweise nicht ganz so lang.  
Auch wenn Geralt mich recht gut ablenkte, bekam ich von Gaetan etwas anderes mit. Während er mich fingerte, rieb er mit seiner anderen Hand immer wieder über meine Rosette und übte dort ein wenig Druck aus.  
Als mir klar wurde, was er vorhatte, versuchte ich mich gegen die beiden zu wehren. Die Seile um meine Beine verhinderten wirklich, dass ich nach ihm treten konnte und Geralt fing einfach meine Hände ein, als ich anfing ihn von mir zu schieben und zu kratzen.  
Meine Augen tränten bereits leicht, durch den Druck in meiner Kehle und den leichten Sauerstoffmangel. 

Während Geralts Stöße immer härter und unkontrollierter wurden, erhöhte Gaetan den Druck auf meinen Muskelring. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, dass ich vor Schreck nicht zu biss, als Gaetans Finger in mich eindrang.  
Die Dehnung brannte ein wenig, aber die Hexer ließen sich nicht irritieren und machten einfach weiter. Ich versuchte erneut zu protestieren, als Gaetan einen zweiten Finger in mich drückte und dann scherenartige Bewegungen machte, um mich weiter zu öffnen.

Als er einen dritten Finger hinzufügen wollte, schien er endlich mein Unbehagen mitzubekommen. „Das wird dir gefallen, versprochen, kleine Viper.“ Murmelte er beruhigend und kurz darauf konnte ich seine Zunge an meinem Kitzler spüren. Seine Finger jedoch unterbrachen seine Bemühungen jedoch nicht, ging nun aber etwas langsamer vor.

Gaetan hatte recht, es gefiel mir, aber ich wollte es nicht und da ich mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen wusste, schloss ich langsam meine Kiefer, bis Geralt endlich merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er stoppte seine Bewegung und drückte einen Daumen zwischen meine Zähne, so dass ich mich selbst beißen würde.  
„Gaetan scheiße, egal was du da gerade machst, hör sofort auf. Die Kleine beißt mir sonst noch den Schwanz ab!“ konnte ich den weißhaarigen fluchen hören.   
Tatsächlich zog der andere nun die Finger aus mir und ich lockerte meinen Biss, so dass sich Geralt ebenfalls zurück ziehen konnte.  
Meine Augen tränten und ich hustete, während ich nach Luft schnappte. Meine Sicht verschwamm ein wenig, aber ich konnte erkennen, wie Geralt sich zu mir runter beugte.

„Alles in Ordnung Kleine?“ wollte er besorgt wissen. Ich wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch ich konnte nicht. In dieser Position war er mittlerweile zu schwer.  
Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nur ein krächzendes Wimmern hervor.

„Mach sie los!“ forderte er daher. Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, wie sich die Fesseln lösten und mich jemand hoch hob.  
Meine Gedanken waren träge, fühlte sich so ein Subraum an, oder kam es durch den Sauerstoffmangel?  
Ich wusste es nicht wirklich, aber als ich meine Umgebung wieder bewusster wahrnahm, saß ich bei jemanden auf dem Schoss, mein Gesicht an dem Hals vergraben und eine Hand strich mir zärtlich über den Rücken. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bereitete sich auf meinen Armen aus, so federleicht waren die Berührungen.

Immer wieder glitten die Finger über meine Wirbelsäule und ließen meine Erregung wieder aufflammen. Ich erwiderte die Zärtlichkeit, indem ich sanft an dem Hals nippte und Küsse auf die Haut hauchte.  
„Wieder bei uns?“ hörte ich jemand leise fragen. Blinzelnd hob ich den Kopf und sah in das Gesicht von Geralt. Statt zu antworten lehnte ich mich vor und küsste ihn. Denn, obwohl ich diesen Abend bereits zwei Orgasmen hatte, spürte ich, wie nass ich schon wieder wurde. Der pochende Schwanz an meinem Bauch, war auch mehr als verlockend, ich wollte ihn wieder in mir haben.  
Ohne mich aus dem Kuss zu lösen, stemmte ich mich ein wenig hoch und ließ den Schwanz zu meinem Eingang gleiten ehe ich mich darauf setzte. Zufrieden seufzte ich in den Kuss.  
„Das scheint ein ja zu sein.“ Stöhnte Geralt. „Lambert hatte recht, du bist wirklich unersättlich.“ Murmelte er und hielt mich fest, damit ich ihn nicht reiten konnte.  
„Was war eben los?“ wollte er wissen. Aber statt zu antworten, versteckte ich mein Gesicht wieder an seinem Hals. Ich zuckte zusammen, als mich jemand zweites an der Schulter berührte. Ich hatte Gaetan für einen Moment völlig vergessen. „Du musst ehrlich sein, was war los. Es war weder Angst noch schmerz.“ Wollte er wissen.   
„Es war nur zu viel.“ Murmelte ich, obwohl es nicht wirklich stimmte.   
Ich versuchte meine Hüfte ein wenig zu bewegen, um vom Gespräch wegzulenken, aber Geralts Griff hielt mich eisern fest.   
„Geralt bitte.“ Jammerte ich beinahe.   
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“ wollte er wissen. Ich verzog das Gesicht zu einem leisen knurren, „Fick mich endlich, oder soll ich mir wen anderes suchen, der mir hilft?“  
Gaetan griff in meine Haare und zwang mich so, ihn anzusehen. „So ein freches Mundwerk, dass sollten wir wohl lieber stopfen.“ Grinste er, ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus und sein griff wurde fester.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten deinen Mund lieber anderweitig beschäftigen.“ Überlegte er laut und kam näher. Er strich mit seiner Eichel über meine Lippen und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um über sie zu lecken, während ich ihn angrinste. Gaetan knurrte leise und schob dann seinen Schwanz zwischen meine Lippen. Sofort fing ich an, daran zu saugen und zu lecken.

Geralt schien das ebenfalls nicht kalt zu lassen. Er ließ sich nach hinten in eine liegende Position fallen und begann endlich in mich zu stoßen. Er dirigierte meine Bewegungen, aber darüber war ich mehr als froh, denn mir fehlte eindeutig die Koordination, um beide Männer gleichzeitig zu erfreuen, wenn er dies nicht täte.  
So ließ ich die beiden Männer meinen Körper benutzen und erfreute mich an ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.  
Allerdings entfernte sich Gaetan nach einiger Zeit und nahm seine ursprüngliche Position hinter mir wieder ein.  
Er knabberte an meinem Hals und knetete meine Brüste während er sich immer mal wieder an mir rieb.  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich ein wenig nach vorne beugte, um etwas Kontrolle über die Bewegung zu bekommen, ließ Gaetan seinen Schwanz durch meine Spalte gleiten. Ich schnappte nach Luft, wenn er über meine Rosette glitt.  
Nach einiger Zeit entfernte er sich leicht und sein Schwanz wurde durch seine Finger ersetzt. „So nass.“ Murmelte er an meinem Ohr und verteilte die Feuchtigkeit. Wann immer er Geralts Schwanz mit berührte, stöhnte dieser auf und stieß dann kräftiger zu.  
So bekam ich auch die Blicke nicht mit, die die beiden austauschten. Ich spürte nur, wie Geralt mich auf seine Brust zog und Gaetan mich mit einer Hand dort festhielt.   
Ich konnte nicht anders als zu stöhnen, als er anfing seinen Finger in mich zu schieben. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, der Finger und Geralts Schwanz, nur durch eine dünne Gewebeschicht getrennt, in mir zu spüren.  
Unbemerkt wurden es erst zwei und dann drei Finger in mir, bis sie plötzlich verschwunden waren.   
„So ein gutes Mädchen.“ Lobte er, doch dann versteifte ich mich, als ich dort etwas anderes als seine Finger spürte.  
„Nicht, stopp!“ bat ich. Doch Gaetan schien nicht zu verstehen, ich spürte wie er mit seiner Eichel Druck auf den Muskelring ausübte. Sofort spannte ich die Muskeln an, um ihn vom Eindringen abzuhalten.  
„Nicht dort! Bitte nicht dort!“ flehte ich. Gaetan schien endlich zu begreifen, das dies nicht zum Spiel gehörte. „Dir wird es gefallen. Das verspreche ich. Die Finger haben sich doch auch gut angefühlt, oder nicht?“ wollte er leise wissen.  
Ich nickte, „Ja.“ Konnte ich nur murmelnd zugeben. „Na also, entspann dich einfach, ich werde auch langsam vorgehen.“ Entgegnete er und übte wieder mehr Druck aus.   
„Gaetan, bitte nicht.“ Flehte ich weiter.  
„Warum willst ihn nicht? Ich habe gespürt, wie dir seine Finger gefallen haben.“ Wollte Geralt nun wissen. „Ja, es ist auch schön, aber es ist Letho vorbehalten.“ Murmelte ich verlegen und versteckte mein Gesicht an Geralts Hals.  
„Hast du deswegen vorhin so reagiert?“ wollte Gaetan dann wissen, während er seinen Schwanz wieder nur an meiner Spalte rieb.  
„Ja.“ Nuschelte ich verlegen.  
„Wir sollten dich bestrafen, weil du uns vorhin angelogen hast, aber ich will jetzt einfach nur in dir sein.“ Murmelte er. Ich wollte meine Hüften heben, um Geralt aus mir rutschen zu lassen, damit Gaetan mich ficken konnte, doch Geralt hielt mich auf seinem Schwanz fest und fing an wieder in mich zustoßen.  
So dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich nur noch keuchen und stöhnen konnte, weil ich kurz vor meinem Orgasmus stand. Ich jammerte, als seine Bewegungen langsamer wurden und versuchte selbst die Stöße zu kontrollieren.   
Aber plötzlich fühlte es sich anders an, es baute sich ein Druck an meinem Eingang auf, denn ich bisher noch nie gespürt hatte, aber es fühlte sich gut an, so verstärkte ich meine Bemühungen und meine Stöße, bis sich der Druck in einen stechenden kurzen Schmerz verwandelte. Während ich fluchend aufschrie und nach Luft schnappte, stöhnten die Hexer laut.  
Nach einigen Momenten der Bewegungslosigkeit, schwand der Schmerz allmählich und mir wurde klar, dass beide Hexer in mir waren.   
„Beweg dich noch nicht und entspann dich einfach, es wird gleich besser.“ Murmelte Gaetan und verteilte Küsse in meinem Nacken.  
Ich blinzelte die Tränen weg und versuchte seinem Rat zu folgen. Ich fühlte mich so voll und aufgespießt. Nach einigen Momenten fing Geralt an, sich zu bewegen.  
„Oh fuck.“ Konnte ich nur von mir geben und Gaetan stöhnte zustimmend.  
Nach und nach fanden die beiden Hexer einen Rhythmus und fickten meine Votze, während ich mich nicht wirklich bewegen konnte.  
Ich konnte nur noch stöhnen und genießen.  
Einer der beiden hatte es geschafft, eine Hand zwischen mich und Geralt zu bringen und stimulierte nun auch noch meinen Kitzler.  
„Mehr bitte, ich komme gleich.“ Flehte ich zwischendurch.  
Gaetan erhob sich von meinem Rücken und fing an stärker zustoßen, was mich schon beinahe Sterne sehen ließ. Als er dann auch noch anfing meine Rosette mit seinem Daumen zu bearbeiten, konnte ich nicht mehr. Mit einem lauten stöhnen kam ich und zog mich rhythmisch um die Hexer zusammen, was auch sie zum abspritzen brachte.  
„Oh fuck ja.“ Stöhnte ich, als ich spürte wie sie ihr Sperma gleichzeitig in mich pumpten.   
Keuchend lag ich auf Geralt, ich fühlte mich wie im Himmel. Mein Körper war völlig schlaff und taub, so einen heftigen Orgasmus hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gehabt.  
Ich zischte, als Gaetan sich aus mir zog und auch Geralt aus mir herausrutschte. Plötzlich fühlte ich so leer, auch wenn es sich gut anfühlte, wie das Sperma der beiden aus mir heraus lief.

Gaetan zog mich von Geralt, so dass ich nun zwischen den beiden Hexern im Bett lag. Geralt legte einen Arm um mich, während sich Gaetan von hinten an mich schmiegte und eine Decke über uns zog. Müde und völlig fertig, schloss ich die Augen und lauschte der Atmung meiner Bettgenossen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit fing Geralt leise an zu schnarchen.  
Im Halbschlaf wandte ich mich an den anderen Hexer, „Warum hattest du mich eigentlich gesucht?“ nuschelte ich.  
Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Gaetan antwortete. „Hm? Yennefer hatte eine Nachricht geschickt, sie und Letho wollten im Morgengrauen sich auf den Weg hierher machen.“ Murmelte er.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Bedeutung der Worte mein Gehirn erreichten. „Scheiße! Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?“ fluchte ich und versuchte mich aus Geralts griff zu lösen.  
„Ist doch egal. Schlaf einfach.“ Gähnte der Katzen Hexer und kuschelte sich ins Kissen. „Gaetan, das ist nicht hilfreich. Ich glaube nicht, das Letho mich nackt zwischen euch beiden finden sollte.“ Meckerte ich, doch von keinem der Hexer kam noch eine Reaktion. Sie schnarchten beide.   
Nach etlichen versuchen konnte ich aus dem Bett klettern und die Hexer hielten nun sich in den Armen, statt mich.

Im Dunkeln suchte ich meine Kleidung zusammen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, meine Knie waren immer noch schwach und mein Schritt pochte bei jeder Bewegung unangenehm, aber glücklicherweise war die Haut nicht gerissen und nichts blutete.  
Vorsichtig schlüpfte ich in meine Kleidung und hoffte, dass ich nichts übersehen hatte. Aber zum Glück hatte ich ja alles relativ ordentlich über den Stuhl geschmissen.   
So leise ich konnte, öffnete ich die Tür und humpelte aus dem Zimmer. Leider musste ich über den ganzen Flur und ich hoffte, dass mich jetzt niemand sah. Es reichte, dass mich vielleicht einige der Tavernen Besucher unten gehört hatten.   
Ich konnte gut auf die Gerüchte verzichten, wenn mich jetzt auch noch jemand sah, würden die Leute sicherlich eins und eins zusammen zählen.  
Glücklicherweise kam ich ungesehen in meinem Zimmer an. Dort säuberte ich mich so gut es ging und schlüpfte dann ins Bett. Kaum dass mein Kopf das Kissen berührte, schlief ich ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Heute bist du diejenige die jemand anderes dominieren soll. Du kannst dir gern Rache nehmen oder jemand anderes suchen.   
> 2\. Du musst eine Peitsche oder ein Flogger verwenden. Je nach Lust stehen dir weitere Instrumente offen.   
> 3\. Spiele ein bisschen mit deinem Opfer, lass ihn leiden oder lasse seine Lust so weit steigern, dass er es nicht aushält.   
> 4\. Beim Höhepunkt wirst du erwischt, versuche dich raus zu reden oder mach ein dreier daraus. Wer die Person sein wird, die dich erwischt, ist dir überlassen.   
> 5\. Schleiche dich noch während der Nacht raus, ohne am nächsten Tag erwischt zu werden, ansonsten werden am nächsten Tag Köpfe rollen, wenn du verstehst.


	3. Dryade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traue keinem unbekannten Trank

Als ich die beschriebene Seitengasse erreichte, fragte ich mich gerade zum hundertsten Mal, warum ich mich darauf eingelassen hatte. Dies war eine reine Selbstmord Mission. Warum hatte sie nicht Geralt geschickt? Er kannte den Wald und der Wald kannte ihn. Ihm würde dort nichts passieren.  
Aber nein, die Wahl fiel auf mich, ich sei eine Frau, für mich sei es viel sicherer dorthin zu gelangen.  
Verfluchte Zauberinnen, konnten sie nicht selbst ihre Zutaten besorgen.  
Die einzige Hilfe, die sie mir gaben, war ein Sack voll Münzen und der Hinweis, hier würde ich etwas finden, dass mir helfen könnte.  
Doch diese Gasse schien der Versammlungsort vom städtischen Abschaum zu sein. Ich zog meine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und wich einigen Bettlern aus, die ihre Hände nach mir ausstreckten.   
Mit der Zeit wurde die Gasse ein wenig breiter und mündete auf einem Hof. Er war ummauert, doch ein Tor schien es schon lange nicht mehr zu geben. Ich blickte mich um und sah einige alte Marktstände. Irritierender weise schien es Kunden zu geben, die sich an den Ständen drängten. Was zum Geier gab es hier? Was sollte ich hier in dieser stinkenden Gasse.  
Ich hoffte das es kein Scherz gewesen war, mich hier her zu schicken. Ich konnte die Zauberinnen schon förmlich lachen hören, weil ich dumm und naiv genug gewesen war, hier her zu kommen.  
Ich rümpfte meine Nase über den Gestank, der hier herrschte.  
Aber wenn ich schon mal hier war, konnte ich auch schauen, was es hier gab, dass die Menschen her lockte. 

Ich war erstaunt, als ich sah, was es hier alles zu kaufen gab. Allerlei magisches Zeug, oder zumindest behaupteten die Händler, es sei magisch.  
Talismane, Kräuterbündel, Tränke und Dinge die ich nicht benennen konnte. Ich beschaute mir die Stände und die Auslagen, aber nichts von dem, was ich sah, schien mir helfen zu können.   
Still vor mich hin, verfluchte ich die Zauberinnen erneut.   
Ich hatte die letzte Ecke des Marktes erreicht und wollte mich schon wieder auf den Rückweg machen, als mich plötzlich jemand packte und in einen dunklen Eingang zog. Es passierte so schnell, dass ich gar keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren.   
„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, vor allem an Orten wie diesen. Aber gut das die alte Kunigunde dir nichts Böses will.“ Lachte die kleine gebeugte Gestalt.   
Ich riss mich von ihr los und wollte mich abwenden, doch die alte Frau hielt mich erneut auf. „Warte Mädchen. Die alte Kunigunde hat genau das was du brauchst.“ Krächzte sie leise. Ich besah mir die Gestalt ein wenig genauer. Sie schien recht alt zu sein, ihr langes, verfilztes graues Haar hing unter ihrer Kapuze hervor. Die Hand, mit der sie ihren langen und gekrümmten Stab hielt, war faltig. Von ihrem Gesicht konnte ich nur ihre warzige Nase sehen und auf dem Rücken hatte sie einen Buckel.   
Sie sah aus, als wäre sie direkt aus einem Märchenbuch gesprungen, in dem sie die Rolle als Hexe hatte. 

Mit ihrer anderen Hand griff sie in ihren Umhang. „Hier Mädchen. Das wird dir helfen, zu den Dryaden zu kommen.“ Flüsterte sie und streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen. Erschrocken sah ich sie an, woher wusste sie, wohin ich wollte.   
„Keine Angst, die alte Kunigunde verrät niemanden, wohin du willst.“ Raunte sie. „Woher?“ konnte ich nur entgegnen.   
„Die alte Kunigunde weiß alles, sieht alles, hört alles.“ Lachte sie mit ihrer krächzenden Stimme.   
„Nimm das Fläschchen Mädchen, damit werden dir die Dryaden wohl gesonnen sein.“ Versprach sie mir und drückte mir den Gegenstand in die Hand.  
„Aber, …“ wollte ich widersprechen, doch sie schob mich schon aus dem Eingang. „Warte, was soll ich damit machen?“ wollte ich wissen und drehte mich zu ihr um, doch sie war verschwunden, ich konnte nur noch ihr krächzendes lachen hören.

Verwundert und leicht geschockt, schaute ich von dem verlassenen Häusereingang zu der Phiole in meiner Hand.   
Seufzend steckte ich den Gegenstand weg. Wie ich Zauberinnen und Hexen manchmal hasste. Ich suchte den ganzen Platz ab, befragte sogar einige der Passanten, aber nichts deutete auf die Hexe Kunigunde hin. Niemand hatte sie gesehen, oder von ihr gehört. Oder zumindest behaupteten sie dies alle.   
Da ich hier nichts mehr ausrichten konnte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich auf dem Weg zum Wald zumachen. Ich hoffte, dieser Trank würde mir wirklich helfen, oder wenn nicht, würde er mich vielleicht schnell umbringen. Denn nur mit einem Wunder, würde ich es lebend in den Wald schaffen und auch wieder heraus.

Ich hoffte, dass ich mich in der Zeit nicht verschätzt hatte, denn ich wollte in der Dämmerung den Wald erreichen, in der Hoffnung, dann weniger schnell entdeckt zu werden. Es war schon schwierig genug, den Soldaten auszuweichen, die auf dem Weg patrouillierten. Schließlich hatte ich keine Lust auf irgendwelche Diskussionen, warum ich mich der Grenze näherte.

Die Sonne näherte sich allmählich dem Horizont, als ich den kleinen Fluss erreichte. Dieser markierte die Grenze. Solange ich ihn nicht überquerte, war ich ihn Sicherheit. Ich verbarg mich in einigen Büschen und beobachtete lange den Waldrand. Doch ich konnte keinerlei Bewegung dort wahrnehmen.   
Ich hörte nur einige Tiere und das Gluckern des Wassers. Ich war zuerst versucht, einfach Wasser aus dem Fluss zu nehmen, aber vermutlich würde das den Zauberinnen zu schnell auffallen und ich müsste erneut hierher kommen.  
Ich nahm die Phiole mit dem unbekannten Trank in die Hand. Ich zog den Korken und roch vorsichtig dran. Er roch leicht muffig, aber ansonsten war nichts Auffälliges an ihm.  
„Ex oder hopp.“ Murmelte ich zu mir selbst und setzte die Phiole. In einem Zug leerte ich sie und hatte Mühe, die Flüssigkeit unten zu behalten, weil es so widerlich schmeckte.  
Da aber nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts passiert war und es mir noch gut ging, schien es wirklich kein Gift gewesen zu sein.   
Ich atmete noch einige Male tief durch, ehe ich den Fluss überquerte. Ab jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ich huschte gebückt durch das Gras und sobald es möglich war, verbarg ich mich hinter Büschen. 

Endlich hatte ich den Waldrand erreicht, und bisher war noch kein Pfeil in meine Richtung geflogen. Ich hoffte, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war. Langsam und vorsichtig bewegte ich mich durch die Bäume, immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Hier und da sah ich eine Schlingfalle, bisher konnte ich ihnen allerdings immer ausweichen, auch wenn ich sie beinahe übersehen hatte. Im letzten Moment konnte ich doch noch mein Bein wegziehen, ehe ich in die Falle trat.  
Ich hatte gerade wieder eine der Fallen hinter mir gelassen, als ich spürte wie meine Beine anfingen zu kribbeln. Zuerst ignorierte ich es, aber mit der Zeit wurde es immer schlimmer, es breitete sich sogar aus. Dann fing mein Bauch an zu brennen und meine Brust wurde eng.  
Ich brach in Schweiß aus und mein Herz raste.  
Verdammt, der Trank war wohl doch ein Gift. Wie konnte ich auch so dumm sein, ihn einfach zu trinken. Ich versuchte mich weiter zu schleppen, doch irgendwann gaben meine Beine unter mir nach und meine Sicht verdunkelte sich. Ich lag noch einige Minuten so auf dem Waldboden, ehe ich völlig das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als ich wieder wach wurde, spürte ich warmes weiches Moos auf meiner Haut. Ich lag auf dem Rücken. Was war passiert? Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Über mir sah ich ein dichtes Blätterwerk und obwohl die Blätter kein Licht hindurch ließen, war es nicht dunkel.  
Noch nicht ganz wach, spürte ich, wie jemand auf meinen Oberschenkel saß und eine kleine Hand über meine Brust strich.  
Verwirrt blinzelte ich und versuchte meinen Kopf zu heben. Als es mir endlich gelang, riss ich erschrocken die Augen auf. Eine Frau saß auf mir und lächelte auf mich herab.  
Aus Reflex schob ich sie von mir und rutschte von ihr weg. Sie war nackt und ihre Haut schimmerte grünlich.   
Eine Dryade, dämmerte es mir.   
Ich versuchte noch weiter von ihr weg zu kommen, wobei mir auffiel, dass ich ebenfalls nackt war.   
Enttäuscht sah sie mich an. „Oh die ganze Arbeit umsonst.“ Schmollte sie und schaute auf meinen Schritt.  
Was für eine Arbeit? Fragte ich mich verwirrt und schaute an mir herab.   
„Scheiße, was … was … was …“ konnte ich nur stammeln. Meine Brust war völlig flach, dafür hatte ich etwas anderes bekommen.   
Zwischen meinen Beinen hing ein Schwanz. Ich betrachtete meine Hände, auch sie sahen aus wie die Hände eines Mannes, ich betastete mein Gesicht, es hatte sich ebenfalls verändert.  
Das musste ein Traum sein, ein Alptraum. Ich konnte mich doch nicht einfach so in einen Mann verwandeln. 

Die Dryade hatte meine Verwirrung und Panik genutzt, um näher zu kommen. Ich konnte nicht weiter zurück weichen, die Wand aus Zweigen und Blättern hatte ich bereits im Rücken. Die nackte Dryade kam immer näher. Ich versuchte mich zu bedecken, doch so konnte ich sie nicht abwehren.  
Sie stand jetzt direkt vor mir, „Sei nicht so schüchtern, du wirst mir eine starke Tochter geben.“ Lächelte sie.

Als die Bedeutung des Satzes mein Gehirn erreichte, schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das hier konnte nicht real sein. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich gefunden habe, meine Schwestern hätten dich auf der Stelle getötet.“ Säuselte sie und strich mir sanft über die Brust.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte.   
Ihre Hände wanderten immer höher, bis sie meinen Nacken erreichten. Sie zog meinen Kopf zu sich und küsste mich. Ich konnte sie nur anstarren und ließ sie gewähren. „Das tut ihr Menschen doch, wenn ihr euch paart, oder?“ fragte sie ein wenig verwirrt, als sie sich von mir löste.  
Ich blinzelte sie an. „Paarung?“  
Sie nickte, „Ich habe dich hier hergebracht, damit du mir eine Tochter machst.“ Erklärte sie.   
Ich schluckte, „Das, das, das, … aber das wird nicht funktionieren.“ Stammelte ich nur. „Ich bin kein …“ doch sie unterbrach mich. „Doch, ich bin zurzeit fruchtbar. Natürlich wirst du mir eine Tochter schenken.“ Lächelte sie. 

Mit großen Augen sah ich sie an, das konnte doch nicht echt sein. Wie kam ich nur aus dieser Situation wieder raus? Und viel wichtiger, wie bekam ich meinen Körper zurück?  
Selbst wenn ich aus diesem Haus, oder was auch immer das hier sein mochte, entkam, wie sollte ich aus dem Wald finden, dazu nackt? Und dann noch in einem scheinbar männlichen Körper. Sollte ich so auf eine andere Dryade treffen, wäre ich entweder in derselben Situation wie jetzt, oder tot bevor ich überhaupt bemerkte, das eine andere Dryade mich sah.

Mein abdriften in den Gedanken, hatte die Dryade vor mir genutzt. Sie stand nun ganz dicht bei mir und hatte meine Hand beiseite geschoben. Erst ihre Berührung an meinem Schaft, riss mich in die Realität zurück.   
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um keine Geräusche von mir zu geben. Verdammt, das fühlte sich gut an. Und auch, wenn ich eigentlich nicht auf Frauen stand, musste ich zugeben, dass die Dryade attraktiv wirkte. Und dies ließ meinen, jetzt männlichen Körper, auch reagieren.  
„Nein, das ist falsch!“ ich stieß sie weg. Neugierig sah sie mich an, „Soll ich es anders machen?“ fragte sie mich naiv.  
Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf, „Nein, ich will das nicht.“ Wehrte ich ihre erneute Annäherung ab.

Fragend legte sie den Kopf schief. „Aber dafür seid ihr Männer doch da. Warum solltest du sonst in den Wald kommen?“  
„Ich wollte gar nicht in den Wald, ich wurde gezwungen.“ Versuchte ich mich rauszureden. Sie verengte die Augen, „Du bist in unseren Wald gekommen, damit unterwirfst du dich unseren Gesetzen! Ich habe dich gefunden, du gehörst also jetzt mir! Und ich will, dass du mir eine Tochter machst!“ fuhr sie mich auf einmal an. Ich zuckte zurück.  
„Und wenn du dich weiter weigerst, bitte ich die Bäume, dich festzuhalten.“ Lächelte sie dann. Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf, beide Situationen wollte ich nicht.  
Allerdings wehrte ich mich auch nicht weiter, als sie wieder auf mich zu kam. Wenn sie mich fesseln würde, wäre meine Chance irgendwie zu entkommen gleich null.

Sie zog mich auf das Bett aus Moos zurück und drückte mich auf den Rücken.   
Ich ließ sie erst einmal gewähren, in der Hoffnung, sie würde mich dann schneller wieder in Ruhe lassen.  
Ich verdeckte meine Augen, mit meinem Unterarm und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich wollte das nicht genießen.

Mein verräterischer Körper reagierte fast sofort auf ihre sanften Berührungen. Mit meiner anderen Hand musste ich in das Moos greifen, als sie sich auf mich setzte. Oh verdammt, das fühlte sich gut an. Sofort schallte ich mich selbst, ich wollte das nicht, dies war eine Vergewaltigung, ich sollte das nicht auch noch genießen.  
Aber ihre zierlichen Hände stützten sich auf meinen Brustmuskeln, während sie sich auf und ab bewegte. 

Oh fuck, wenn sich das immer so gut anfühlte, konnte ich gut verstehen, warum viele Männer so begierig auf Sex waren. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich spürte, wie sich ein Druck in mir aufbaute und mein Schwanz anfing zu pochen. Die Dryade schien dies auch zu bemerken und verdoppelte ihre Bemühungen und spannte sogar ihre Muskeln an, um noch enger zu werden. 

Als ich meinen ersten Orgasmus als Mann erlebte, konnte ich mir ein leises keuchen doch nicht unterdrücken.  
Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als die Dryade sich von mir entfernte. Ich blieb keuchend auf dem Rücken liegen und wartete darauf, dass sie mich alleine ließ, damit ich fliehen konnte. Nie wieder würde ich etwas für die Zauberinnen tun. Das nächste Mal konnten sie zu sehen, wie sie an ihre Proben und Zutaten kommen würden.   
Doch die Dryade ging nicht. Sie legte sich auf den Boden und hob ihren Unterkörper an, ähnlich wie bei einer Kerze in der Gymnastik. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete ich sie und setzte mich auf.

Sie blieb nicht lange in dieser Position und kam recht schnell wieder zu mir. Sie setzte sich auf meinen Schoß. „Wir sollten weiter machen.“ Lächelte sie.  
„Was, aber warum?“ wollte ich überrascht wissen. „Wir wollen doch sicher gehen, nicht wahr?“ säuselte sie.   
„Du hast doch was du wolltest.“ Protestierte ich schwach. Doch sie brachte mich mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. „Vielleicht reicht einmal nicht. Ich will nicht darauf warten müssen, bis ich wieder einen Mann finde.“ Erklärte sie, als sie sich von mir löste. Sie rutschte von meinem Schoß zwischen meine Beine. Sie grinste zu mir hoch, ehe sie meinen Schwanz griff und daran leckte.  
Ich zog zischend Luft ein, „Oh fuck!“ konnte ich nur von mir geben.   
„Das gefällt dir? Es hatte auch funktioniert, als du noch geschlafen hast.“ Grinste sie, ehe sie noch einmal über meine Eichel leckte und sie dann in den Mund nahm. Automatisch griff meine Hand in ihre Haare am Hinterkopf, ich wusste jedoch nicht, ob ich versuchen wollte sie aufzuhalten oder ob ich sie ermuntern wollte, weiter zu machen.  
Aber sie nahm mir die Entscheidung ab und ließ mich weiter in ihren Mund gleiten. Ich merkte sofort, wie mein Blut Richtung Süden raste und ich wieder hart wurde. „Das fühlt sich gut an!“ stöhnte ich.

Fühlte sich das für einen Mann immer so gut, oder war das jetzt nur, weil ich dieses Gefühl nicht kannte?   
Ihr Mund fühlte sich großartig an. Als sie jedoch auch noch anfing, ihre Zunge mit zu benutzen, konnte ich kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen.   
„Warte.“ Keuchte ich schon bald. „Ich komme sonst gleich.“ Warnte ich sie.  
An ihren Haaren zog ich die Dryade von meinem Schwanz, sofort wollte sie auf meinen Schoss klettern, aber ich hatte eine Idee.   
Egal wie absurd diese Situation war, so gut fühlte sie sich an. Da konnte ich sie auch ausnutzen und voll auskosten. Wer weiß, ob ich hier überhaupt lebend weg kam, dann sollte ich zumindest das Beste daraus gemacht haben.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken.“ Bat ich sie. Sofort kam sie meiner Bitte nach.   
Ich machte ihr ein bisschen Platz und kroch dann zwischen ihre Beine. Ich wusste nicht genau, ob es jetzt an meinem aktuell männlichen Körper lag, aber wie sie so dort lag, ihre erwartungsvollen Augen, ihre gespreizten Schenkel, ihre feuchte Votze, ich konnte nicht anders als mir die Lippen zu lecken.   
Ich hatte vorher nie das Bedürfnis, aber jetzt konnte ich mich nicht dagegen wehren.  
Ich beugte mich über sie, strich mit meinen Daumen über ihre Brustwarze und die andere nahm ich zwischen meine Lippen und saugte leicht daran.  
Sie keuchte überrascht auf und ich schielte zu ihr rauf. Als ihre Brustwarze sich aufrichtete strich ich mit meinen Zähnen darüber, ehe ich die Seiten wechselte. „Was machst du?“ wollte sie stöhnend wissen.  
Ich löste mich von ihrer Brust. „Sex dient nicht nur zur Fortpflanzung, es kann auch sehr vergnüglich sein, außerdem ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher, dass du schwanger wirst, wenn du ebenfalls einen Orgasmus hast.“ Erklärte ich, während ich mich ihren Bauch hinunter küsste. Ich wusste nicht was mich dies sagen ließ, aber so verstörend der Gedanke war, ein Kind zu zeugen, so erregend war er auch. 

Ich hatte ihren Venushügel erreicht, unser gemeinsamer Geruch ließ mich aufstöhnen und meinen Schwanz zucken.  
Ich glitt noch ein wenig weiter, ehe ich vorsichtig meine Zunge herausstreckte. Ich hatte dies noch nie gemacht, aber ich wusste, wie gut es sich anfühlen konnte. Langsam leckte ich über ihren Kitzler, was sie erschrocken zusammen zucken ließ, beim zweiten Mal stöhnte sie bereits, was mich grinsen ließ.   
Ich ließ meine Zunge ein wenig Kreisen und saugte probehalber an ihren Kitzler.  
Sie stöhnte noch lauter und schob sich mir entgegen.  
Während ich mit der einen Hand versuchte, sie auf dem Bett zuhalten, strich ich mit der anderen, an ihrer Falte entlang.  
Zuerst neckte ich sie ein wenig, bis ich meinen Finger in sie gleiten ließ. Sofort versuchte sie wieder, sich mir entgegen zu schieben. Ich stieß mit meinem Finger immer wieder in sie und erkundete sie dabei. Es war merkwürdig zu wissen, dass die meiste Feuchtigkeit in ihr, von meinem Samen stammte. Aber ich genoss das warme, samtige Gefühl, ihrer inneren Wände.  
Bald schon stöhnte sie nach mehr und ich nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu. Das Gefühl, das ich sie, sich so fühlen lassen konnte und sie nach mir bettelte, war berauschend.   
Während ich sie fingerte, leckte und saugte ich ihren Kitzler abwechselnd.   
Ich krümmte und drehte meine Finger leicht, bis ich den kleinen schwammigen Punkt in ihr gefunden hatte. Immer mal wieder strich ich darüber, immer ein anderes Tempo und immer eine andere Intensität.  
Sie stöhnte immer lauter und ihre Beinmuskeln spannten sich an. Obwohl ich sie auf dem Bett festhielt, schaffte sie es gelegentlich sich mir entgegen zu schieben.   
Wenn sie es geschafft hatte, schob sie sich soweit auf meine Finger, dass ich ihren Muttermund berührte.  
Vorsichtig strich ich darüber, was sie nach Luft schnappen ließ. Dabei konnte ich auch fühlen, dass er minimal geöffnet war. Sie war tatsächlich empfängnisbereit.  
Als sie sich mit ihrer Hand in meinem Haar festkrallte, ahnte ich, dass sie bald kommen würde, ich zog mich von ihr zurück. Enttäuscht und frustriert jammerte sie leise.  
„Gleich.“ Versprach ich ihr.   
Ich kroch ein wenig höher und nahm meinen Schaft in die Hand. Ich versuchte mich an ihr auszurichten, doch es war gar nicht so einfach wie gedacht. Mir fehlte eindeutig die Übung. Doch irgendwann hatte ich es geschafft und ich konnte ihn sie gleiten.   
Ich stöhnte, die sanfte Reibung an der Eichel raubte mir beinahe den Verstand. Es war wie ein nach Hause kommen, als ob wir für einander geschaffen wären. Naja, irgendwie waren wir das ja auch.

Ich hatte mich auf meine Ellenbogen gestützt und versuchte ein Gefühl für die richtigen Bewegungen zu finden. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dies nicht so einfach war, wie es für mich ausgesehen hatte.   
Die Dryade stöhnte frustriert auf, als ich ein weiteres mal aus ihr glitt und aus dem Rhythmus kam.  
„Tut mir leid. Das ist das erste Mal für mich.“ Grummelte ich leise.  
Ihre Augen wurden groß vor Verwunderung, „Oh, ich bin deine erste? Warst du deswegen so schüchtern?“   
Ich wurde ein wenig rot, nun wenn sie das denken wollte, sollte sie ruhig.   
„Dann lass uns tauschen, so wie vorhin.“ Schlug sie vor, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns etwas anderes probieren.“ Entgegnete ich und erhob mich auf meine Knie.  
„Dreh dich auf den Bauch.“ Bat ich sie. Zögernd kam sie meiner Bitte nach. Ich fasste sie an ihrer Hüfte und zog sie hoch, so dass sie nun halb vor mir kniete und halb lag. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme und sah mich über die Schulter neugierig an.  
Ich strich mit meinen Fingern kurz über ihren Spalt, ehe ich meinen Schwanz an ihrer Votze ausrichtete und in sie stieß. Sie war davon so sehr überrascht, dass sie zurück auf ihren Bauch fiel. Kichernd erhob sie sich wieder auf alle viere.  
„Wie die Tiere.“ Neckte sie, als ich wieder in sie stieß. Ich hielt sie an der Hüfte fest, zum einen um mich zu stabilisieren und zum anderen, sie in dieser Position zu halten.  
Nach kurzer Zeit fing sie an zu stöhnen. Aber auch ich konnte kaum an mir halten. In dieser Position konnte ich noch tiefer in sie eindringen und ich war mir sicher, dass ich gelegentlich ihren Muttermund berührte.  
In dieser Haltung konnte ich meine Stöße viel besser kontrollieren und nutzte dies aus und probierte verschiedene Tempos aus. Mal langsam, mal sanft, mal schnell oder kräftig.  
Wenn ich nach unten schaute, konnte ich kaum glauben, dass es mein Schwanz war, der in ihrem Körper verschwand.  
Mit den Daumen zog ich sie weiter auseinander, so dass ich es besser sehen konnte. „Berühr dich, ich will das wir zusammen kommen.“ Forderte ich sie auf.  
Langsam und zögerlich zog sie eine Hand unter ihren Körper, ich konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber dafür spüren, als sie anfing ihren Kitzler zu reiben und zu necken. Augenblicklich stieß sie sich härter auf meinen Schwanz und ihr stöhnen wurde dringlicher.   
„Das fühlt sich so gut an.“ Schwärmte sie. „Hm.“ Konnte ich nur zustimmend summen.   
Ihre Wände zogen sich immer enger um mich und ich konnte spüren wie sich ihre Beinmuskeln anspannten. Sie würde bald kommen.   
„Mehr.“ Jammerte sie und ich versuchte ihr mehr zu geben. Ich bemühte mich den Winkel so zuhalten, dass ihr G-Punkt mit stimuliert wurde und jedes Mal, wenn es mir gelang, wurde ich mit einem lauten Stöhnen von ihr belohnt.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer hektischer und auch ich kam meinem Höhepunkt immer näher, bald konnte ich meine Stöße nicht mehr kontrollieren, ich brauchte Erlösung. Ich musste kommen.  
Der Druck in mir baute sich immer weiter auf und lange würde ich das nicht mehr hinauszögern können.  
Diese heiße Enge um mich, ich weiß nicht, ob jetzt jemals wieder ohne Leben könnte. Es war einfach göttlich. Wenn die Dryaden mich tatsächlich töten, würde ich zumindest glücklich sterben.  
Aber ich wurde je aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Die Dryade gab schon beinahe miauende Laute von sich, ehe sich ihre Muskeln um mich verengten. Ich habe ihr einen Orgasmus beschert, dieses Wissen ließ auch mich über die Kante stürzen. Ich vergrub mich so tief in ihr wie ich konnte. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich einen Teil meines Spermas direkt in ihren Mutterleib spritzte, so tief, wie ich in ihr war.  
Das pochen meines Schafts und ihr rhythmisches zusammenziehen war beinahe zu viel für mich. Ich musste heftig blinzeln, damit meine Sicht nicht verblasste.  
Als unsere Orgasmen endlich nachließen, zog ich mich zischend aus ihr und ließ mich neben sie in das Moos fallen. Keuchend lag ich dort und sah zu ihr rüber. Sie strahlte mich glückselig an.  
„Fühlt sich eine Paarung bei euch immer so an?“ wollte sie neugierig wissen.   
„Es gibt Männer, die sich nicht um das Vergnügen der Frau kümmern, aber ja, es kann sich jedes Mal so gut anfühlen.“ Antwortete ich ihr. Sie streckte eine Hand nach mir aus und strich über meine Brust.  
„So gut wie mir der Sex mit dir gefällt, ich brauche eine Pause.“ Jammerte ich schon beinahe. Sie grinste mich frech an, rutschte dann aber näher zu mir, um sich anzukuscheln. „Ich auch.“ Gab sie leise zu, ehe sie die Augen schloss.  
Ich tat es ihr gleich, auch wenn es für mich eine mehr als ungewohnte Situation war. 

Ich erwachte stöhnend. Etwas Warmes und Feuchtes arbeitete an meinem Schaft. Ich blickte an mir herunter und sah den Kopf der Dryade auf meinem Schwanz auf und abgleiten. Der Anblick ließ mich erneut stöhnen.  
Sie sah auf und strahlte mich an. „Du bist wach!“ freute sie sich, nach dem sie sich mit einem Plop von mir gelöst hatte. Sie krabbelte auf mir hoch und setzte sich direkt auf meinen Schwanz.  
„Oh fuck!“ konnte ich nur von mir geben und stieß unwillkürlich mit meiner Hüfte.  
„Ich will das noch einmal fühlen.“ Forderte sie. Ich blinzelte sie verwirrt an, ehe mir klar wurde, dass sie wohl den Orgasmus meinte.  
Aufgeregt hüpfte sie auf mir herum. „Nicht so hastig, wir haben doch Zeit.“ Murmelte ich immer noch ein wenig verschlafen. Doch ihr Blick trübte sich ein wenig und sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
Ich schluckte und hielt sie fest, so dass sie ihre Bewegung stoppen musste.  
Sollte das heißen, sie würden mich doch töten und das bald?   
Ich traute mich nicht, sie das zu fragen.  
„Ich war vorhin bei Sonnenaufgang bei unserer Priesterin, die Paarung war erfolgreich.“ Lächelte sie und strich sich über den Bauch.  
„Aber weil ich nun eine Tochter trage, kann ich dich nicht behalten. Nachher kommen meine Schwestern, um dich abzuholen, es wurde beschlossen, dass du uns noch mehr Töchter zeugen sollst.“ Erklärte sie.  
Stöhnend rieb ich mir durchs Gesicht, „Oh Shit.“ Murmelte ich.   
Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ich sollte der Zuchtbulle für die Dryaden werden. Ich hatte mir zwar schon viele Gedanken gemacht, wie ich vielleicht in dieser Welt enden würde, aber ein leben als Sexsklave war nie dabei gewesen.  
„Sie werden dich gut behandeln. Sie werden dich füttern und auch gelegentlich spazieren führen, wenn du Bewegung brauchst. Du darfst auch die heilenden Quellen benutzen.“ Versprach sie, doch das machte es nicht besser. Es klang, als würden sie mich wie ein Haustier halten wollen.

„Aber jetzt lass mich, mich wieder so gut fühlen.“ Forderte sie. Zweifelnd sah ich sie an, wie sollte ich das den jetzt machen, mit dem Wissen, was meine Zukunft für mich bereit hielt. Mich wunderte es sowie so, dass sich meine Erregung bei ihrer Erklärung nicht abgebaut hatte.   
Vielleicht lag es an dem Trank dieser verdammten Hexe.

Die Dryade fing wieder an, sich zu bewegen, doch ich fand daran nun keine Freude mehr. Gedanklich abwesend strich ich ihr über die Oberschenkel und ließ meine Hand dann zu ihrem Kitzler wandern. Ich rieb und neckte sie dort und meine andere Hand kümmerte sich um ihre Brüste.

Während sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt immer weiter entgegenschaukelte, fühlte ich mich immer unwohler. Zuerst hatte ich gedacht es läge an der Situation und dem Wissen, dass ich nun hatte, aber das Gefühl verstärkte sich und meine Haut fing an zu kribbeln.  
Mein Herz fing an zu rasen und ich schwitzte Stark.  
Gerade als die Dryade ihren Höhenpunkt erreichte, ging das Kribbeln in ein brennen über und sobald ich konnte, rollte ich mich zusammen und stöhnte vor Schmerz.   
„Was ist hier los?“ konnte ich eine andere weibliche Stimme hören. Jemand packte mich an der Schulter und zerrte mich wieder auf den Rücken.  
„Was passiert mit ihm?“ wollte die Dryade wissen. „Ich hole die Priesterin, vielleicht hat er etwas giftiges gegessen, bevor du ihn gefunden hast.“ Sprach die andere und ließ mich wieder los. Sofort rollte ich mich wieder in eine fötale Position und jemand deckte mich zu.

Irgendwann ließen die schmerzen nach und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich meinen weiblichen Körper zurück hatte. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich wohl gelacht, aber so schnaufte ich nur erschöpft.  
„Was ist mit dir? Fragte die Dryade, als ich keine Regung mehr von mir gab. Ich spürte wie sie über mich kletterte und sich vor mich hockte.  
Sie zog meinen Umhang, mit denen sie mich zugedeckt hatten zur Seite und schrie erschrocken auf, als ich sie anblinzelte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich hastige Schritte näherten.  
„Was hat er dir getan?“ fragte jemand, während wer anderes mich auf den Rücken drehte und mir einen Speer vors Gesicht hielt.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ fragte die Dryade, die mich mit der Waffe bedrohte.  
„Er, … er, … er hat sich in eine Frau verwandelt.“ Winselte die erste Dryade. Langsam senkte sich der Speer und eine alte Dryade kam in die kleine Behausung.  
Auch sie blinzelte mich verwirrt an.   
Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und zog meinen Umhang über mich, doch die alte Dryade riss ihn von mir und betrachtete mich genau.  
„Eine Frau?“ fragte sie tonlos. Ich nickte zögerlich.

„Verwandle dich sofort wieder in einen Mann, mir wurde versprochen, dass du mir auch eine Tochter schenkst!“ forderte eine andere Dryade wütend.  
Ich schluckte, „Das kann ich nicht.“ Flüsterte ich.   
Die Priesterin schickte die anderen Dryaden nach draußen und baute sich vor mir auf. „Wie ist das möglich?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„Jemand hat mich gezwungen in diesen Wald zu gehen und mir einen Trank gegeben. Ich brach zusammen und wachte hier als Mann auf.“ Umschiffte ich die Wahrheit. Nachdenklich nickte die Dryade.  
„Du solltest hier bei uns bleiben. Scheinbar wollte dich jemand auf diese Weise los werden.“ Überlegte sie. Stirnrunzelnd sah ich sie an. „Keine Sorge, dir wird es hier gut gehen. Wir nehmen zwar selten Erwachsene auf, aber ich werde alles arrangieren.“ Bestimmte sie und verschwand.  
Die Dryade, der diese Behausung scheinbar gehörte kam wieder rein.  
„Du hast so ein Glück, nicht vielen wird die Ehre zu teil, eine von uns zu werden. Sobald du eine Schwester geworden bist, kannst du auch unser Kind beim aufwachsen erleben.“ Plapperte sie aufgeregt.   
Ich sagte dazu nichts und schwieg lieber. Ich wollte bestimmt keine Dryade werden.  
„Wo sind meine Sachen, ich würde mich gerne anziehen.“ Durchbrach ich dann doch die aufkeimende Stille.   
Die Dryade durchquerte ihre kleine Behausung und schob einige Zweige in der Wand zur Seite.  
„Hier, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du sie noch brauchen wirst.“ Meinte sie lächelnd.  
„Mit ihnen fühle ich mich einfach wohler.“ Entgegnete ich und sammelte meine Sachen zusammen. Interessiert sah sie mir zu, wie ich in meine Kleidung schlüpfte. Leider war nicht mehr alles vorhanden und zum Teil zerschnitten, vermutlich, damit sie mich besser ausziehen konnte.  
Aber immerhin trug ich jetzt wieder etwas an meinem Leib. Meine Rüstung und die Schwerter ließ ich an der Wand gelehnt stehen, um keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen. 

Nachdem ich wieder bekleidet war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Priesterin zurück kam.  
„Trink dies, es wird dich von deiner Vergangenheit lösen.“ Meinte sie und reichte mir einen verkorkten Flaschenkürbis.  
Ich schluckte, langsam wurde es ernst, dies war das Wasser des Brokilons.   
Zögernd nahm ich das Wasser entgegen. „Ich würde mich gerne noch ein wenig ausruhen, bevor ich das trinke. Wäre das in Ordnung?“ Die Dryaden Priesterin sah mich abschätzend an, nickte aber zum Glück. 

„Wir werden dich so lange ruhen lassen, wie du es brauchst, sobald du das Wasser getrunken hast, werden wir dich nach Duén Canell zu unserer Königin bringen.“ Dankbar für diesen kleinen Aufschub nickte ich und wartete bis die Dryaden mich alleine ließen.  
Da ich wirklich noch ein bisschen Ruhe gebrauchen konnte, legte ich mich wieder auf das Moos Bett. Den Flaschenkürbis hielt ich fest in meinen Armen und schloss langsam die Augen, nur ein bisschen ausruhen, dachte ich.

Als ich wieder erwachte, war es dunkel. Glücklicherweise gab es im Brokilon leuchtende Pflanzen, so das ich trotzdem noch genug erkennen konnte.  
So leise ich konnte, zog ich meine Rüstung an und nahm meine Schwerter.  
Ich versicherte mich noch einmal, dass ich alles hatte und schlich dann in die Dunkelheit davon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Du befindest dich in einer Stadt oder einem Dorf auf einem Schwarzmarkt für Tränke. Wie der Zufall so will wird dir jemand einen Trank andrehen, mit besonderer Wirkung.   
> 2\. Der Trank wird dir verkauft als etwas, was die Dryaden dir wohl gesonnen sind, anstatt feindlich. Nimm ihn.   
> 3\. Nahe des Waldes der Dryaden und unentdeckt von ihnen trinkst du den trank um ihn zu Testen. Für den Augenblick spürst du keine Änderung.   
> 4\. Du gehst in ihren Wald hinein und entkommst ihre Fallen. Während des Weges fühlt sich dein Körper komisch an ehe du Ohnmächtig wirst.   
> 5\. Du wirst wach bei einer Dryade. Dir wird danach auffallen, dass du die Merkmale eines Mannes hast und unmittelbar vor der Paarung stehst. Leider will die Dryade sicher gehen und es wird 2-3-mal wiederholt.   
> 6\. Nach den Akt verwandelst du dich zurück und die Dryade erschreckt sich.   
> 7\. Sie werden dir etwas zu trinken anbieten, aber dir wird klar sein, dass es das Wasser des Brokilon ist. Du musst entkommen.

**Author's Note:**

> Schreibe eine Geschichte wo du dominiert wirst. Sei es freiwillig oder gezwungen, das ist die überlassen. Du sollst in dieser Geschichte mindestens dabei gefesselt werden, wie ist dir auch überlassen. Diese Geschichte soll an The Witcher 3 Angelegt werden von dein MSP. Eine Sache muss auch passieren, die dir unangenehm ist. Musst allerdings nicht schreiben, dass es auch passiert.


End file.
